Un invité inattendu
by Nicolina
Summary: Durant une sortie au pré au lard, Harry et Drago receuillent un bébé...Slash HarryDragoUpdate: partie6: dernier chapitre. Suite de la fiction: Retour inattendu.
1. Un invité inattendu

Un invité inattendu  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je préviens ce qui lise cette histoire que ça parle de relation entre homme, alors, si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS),lime (mais pas pour cette partie)POV de Harry, OOC de Drago et Harry, gagatisation de tous les personnages.  
  
Disclamer: Y sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKR. Par contre, le petit bout de chou qui se nomme Mathieu, il est rein qu'à moi, alors pas touche à moins qu'on me le demande.  
  
Genre: Les personnages deviennent gagas devant un enfant.  
  
Petit mot: Me voilà lancé dans une fic, qui devait être normalement un one- shot mais vu la façon, dont, je suis partit, j'ai décidé de le faire en plusieurs partie. Je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas plus de deux ou trois. Cette fic, était simplement pour que je puisse trouver des idées pour mes autre fics et faire attendre les lecteurs.  
  
Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où m'est venu cette idée et même en cherchant, je ne trouve pas de raison. Ca m'est venu comme ça et puis j'ai trouve que c'était une bonne idée. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'oubliez pas les reviews.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Partie1: Un invité inattendu  
  
Nous partons aujourd'hui pour une sortie au pré au lard. J'aime beaucoup y aller. On voit beaucoup de chose et c'est un bon moyen pour décompresser. De plus, on peut aller acheter ce dont on a besoin, bien que les bonbons ne soient pas de première nécessité.  
  
-Harry, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.  
  
C'est Hermione. Toujours aussi prévenante. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend le bras. Elle m'emmène en dehors du hall de l'école. Ron est déjà dehors. Il est très impatient d'y aller. Il va pouvoir voir ses frères. Fred et George. Ils tiennent tous deux, une boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils y ont mis du temps mais ils ont quand même réussi.  
  
Cela fait déjà trois ans, qu'ils l'ont. Je suis content qu'ils aient put réussir ce qu'ils voulaient. Quant à moi, je suis en 7ème année à Poudlard. Je n'en reviens pas que ça fasse déjà si longtemps que j'y suis. Plus qu'un an et je vais quitter cet endroit. Ca me fait bizarre. Je n'ai jamais pensé à ce que je ferais après.  
  
Nous partons, pour pré au lard. Nous arrivons dans la ville. Elle est pleine de monde. Il y a beaucoup d'effervescences, autant qu'au chemin de Traverse. J'aime bien cette ambiance. Ca donne l'impression d'être vivant.  
  
Le calme est revenu depuis que Voldemort est mort. Les gens sont plus heureux et ils s'inquiètent beaucoup moins. Moi aussi, je suis déjà beaucoup plus calme. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter d'être attaqué par Voldemort et ses mangemorts et je ne vis plus chez les Dursleys. Je vis désormais avec Sirius qui a enfin été innocenté. J'ai ressenti un grand soulagement en l'apprenant.  
  
Nous avançons, Ron, Hermione et moi dans la ville. Nous regardons toutes les vitrines. Je suis un peu près sur que l'on s'arrêtera chez Honeydukes. C'est le passage obligé de tous les élèves.  
  
-Harry, ça va? Me demande Ron, l'air inquiet.  
  
-Oui, très bien. J'étais juste entrain de réfléchir.  
  
Je lui souris et il me le rend. Nous avançons, nous enfonçons un peu plus dans la ville quand nous croisons celui que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. Drago Malfoy. J'ai toujours eu une aversion pour lui et même s'il a combattu avec nous l'année dernière, trahissant par la même occasion son père, je ne peux m'empêcher de toujours le détester. Mais je ne peux pas nier aussi qu'il a eu beaucoup de courage, pour faire ça.  
  
Malfoy s'avance vers nous, un drôle de sourire sur son visage. Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il était tout seul et je n'avais pas non plus remarqué que moi aussi, j'étais seul. Quand est-ce que Hermione et Ron sont partis? Je ne serais le dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ont dut entrer au Trois balais. Malfoy est juste en face de moi et me lance un regard plein de défi. Ce que je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. J'aimerais lui faire ravaler ce sourire qu'il brandit à chaque fois qu'il a une idée en tête.  
  
-Tiens Potter, me dit-il, t'as pas tes amis avec toi.  
  
-Moi au moins, j'en ai.  
  
-Je sais où ils sont au moins. Faut que je te parle Potter.  
  
Il veut. . .me parler? C'est possible ça de parler avec Malfoy? Pourquoi ai- je la sensation qu'il va se produire quelque chose d'inattendu. Il me prend le bras et m'emmène en dehors de la ville sous le regard ahurie des passants. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand il fait ça. Je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête.  
  
On se retrouve vite vers la cabane hurlante. Il me lâche le bras. Je me maudis de m'être laissé faire de cette façon. Pourquoi m'a t-il emmené ici? Il veut encore essayer les bombabouses comme pendant notre troisième année? Je m'étais bien marré d'ailleurs. Il commence à marcher et moi comme un idiot, je le suis. Il a l'air tendu. Je me demande bien pourquoi?  
  
Il continue à marcher et nous nous retrouvons dans une clairière. Il s'assit par terre puis s'allonge. Là, ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Il ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'il me voulait et ma curiosité m'incite à rester ici. C'est vraiment un défaut et une faiblesse de ma part. Je devrais partir et ne pas rester ici. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher ma journée à cause de lui. Je commence à m'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre mes amis quand il me rappelle.  
  
-Reste. J'ai vraiment à te parler.  
  
Il a les mains croisés derrière sa tête et regarde le ciel. Il est calme. Je trouve que cette position lui donne un air angélique. Mouais, un ange qui cache un démon. C'est plutôt ça.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement Malfoy? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de vouloir parler sérieusement.  
  
-Les habitudes, ça se change. Je pensais te l'avoir prouvé l'année dernière. Assied-toi, s'il te plait.  
  
Malfoy me supplie. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas refuser. Je m'assois donc près de lui mais pas trop près non plus.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il se relève d'un coup en position assise et me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne peux retenir un frisson. Il est étrangement calme. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Ces yeux ne reflètent rien. Je ne peux pas savoir à quoi il pense. Il s'approche de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?  
  
-Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
Il ne me dit rien et s'approche de plus en plus de moi. Nos visages, ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres et je sens mon c?ur s'accélérer. Je me demande ce qu'est cette sensation au creux de mon ventre.  
  
-Harry, je. . .  
  
Harry? C'est nouveau? Il a pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi? Il met sa main droite sur une de mes joues. Encore un frisson. Un de ses doigts caresse ma pommette. Je me demande ce qu'il a? Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là? Je devrais déjà être partit et lui avoir mis mon poing dans la figure, rien que pour le simple fait qu'il m'ait fait venir ici. Mais je ne fais rien et me laisse faire.  
  
Il passe son doigt sur mes lèvres. Je suis totalement figé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai même pas la volonté de me dégager. Il me sourit mais pas le sourire de vainqueur qu'il a d'habitude. Celui là est plus doux. Nos lèvres sont proches. Il va m'embrasser? Je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je n'aime pas les hommes et surtout pas lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Mon ennemi est sur le point de m'embrasser et je n'ai pas la volonté de l'en empêcher.  
  
Soudain, je le vois tourner la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore? Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il y a mais il me fait signe de me taire. J'aimerais vraiment lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule mais au moins, il ne pense plus à m'embrasser à mon plus grand soulagement. A moins que. . .Non! Je ne veux pas que Drago m'embrasse. Drago? Ca y'est, je suis atteint.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je finalement en chuchotant.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de chuchoter. J'ai le droit de parler fort, non? Il me prend le bras et me lève. Je me demande comme il a fait. On dirait que ça a été facile pour lui. Il garde toujours sa prise sur moi. J'attends quoi pour me dégager de sa prise? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui?  
  
-Malfoy? Tu vas me répondre, bon sang.  
  
Je perds vraiment patience. S'il ne me dit pas ce qu'il se passe, je m'en vais. Je devrais m'en aller, mais comme d'habitude, ma curiosité prend le dessus. Contre tout attente, il me répond enfin.  
  
-J'ai entendu des cris.  
  
-Hein?  
  
J'ai rien entendu moi. Puis en me concentrant, j'entends aussi le bruit dont il me parle. On dirait, les pleures d'un enfant. Malfoy me tire une fois de plus par le bras et nous nous rapprochons du bruit. Il me lâche puis va un peu plus loin dans des fourrés.  
  
Je le vois qui se penche. Je me demande ce qu'il a trouvé? Il se relève et je comprends qu'il tient quelque chose dans ses bras. Il se retourne et je prends conscience que le paquet qu'il tient entre ses bras n'est autre qu'un bébé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là tout seul? Malfoy se rapproche de moi et il sourit. Il est mignon comme ça. On dirait que ça lui fait plaisir de tenir ce bébé dans ces bras. Il s'avance plus près de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.  
  
-Malfoy, c'est un. . .  
  
-Un bébé, Harry.  
  
-Mais, il doit être à quelqu'un.  
  
-Sûrement mais à mon avis, il a dut être abandonné, sinon, il ne serait pas là.  
  
Abandonné. Pauvre enfant. Qui aurait l'idée d'abandonner un enfant?C'est inconcevable. Je regarde, le petit ou la petite. Je ne sais pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Les bébés se ressemblent tous à cette âge et il ne doit avoir que quelque mois, si j'en juge sa petite taille. Il a des tous petits doigts. Il a l'air si fragile. J'aurais presque peur de le casser tellement il est petit.  
  
Pour le moment, il dort dans les bras de Malfoy. Il est calme. Malfoy aussi, l'est. Il le berce tout doucement. Je trouve ça très mignon. Il s'y prend bien.  
  
-Il est mignon, me dit-il.  
  
-Hum, toi aussi.  
  
Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi? Je me sens rougir et ça n'échappe à Drago. Il me sourit et je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'il me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je dois être aussi rouge qu'une omate à cet instant. J'aurais pas put me taire.  
  
-Bon, nous devrions y aller.  
  
-Mais, nous ne pouvons pas le garder, lui dis-je.  
  
-Je sais mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici, non plus. Il ne survivrait pas.  
  
Drago commence à marcher. Voilà! Je commence à l'appeler Drago. Tant pis, c'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Je me mets en route à côté de lui. C'est peut-être bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ferait un bon père.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu te préoccupais de quelqu'un d'autre que toi?  
  
-Je te surprends Harry?  
  
-Mouis. Je dois dire que tu me surprends beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire? On ne peut pas le ramener à l'école. Il faut rechercher ses parents.  
  
-Nous irons voir les professeurs pour montrer le résultat de notre réconciliation.  
  
-Notre réconciliation?  
  
-On est toujours ennemis?  
  
Il s'arrête et me regarde dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose de suppliant dans son regard. Ca me ferait presque fondre et puis comme, je ne peux pas résister au fait qu'il tient cet enfant dans ses bras, je soupire. Il a gagné.  
  
-Non, on ne l'est plus.  
  
Nous reprenons notre marche et entrons au pré au lard. Tout le monde, nous regardent avec de grands yeux. Pour ma part, je les baisse. Certaines personnes sont attendries, tout comme je l'étais il y a quelques minutes. Nous arrivons au Trois balais et y entrons. Tout le monde s'arrête quand nous entrons dans la salle.  
  
J'ai envie de m'enfoncer dans le sol à cet instant. Nous nous dirigeons vers les professeurs. Je me demande ce qui les surprend le plus, le fait que nous revenions avec un bébé, ou que Drago et moi somme rentrés ensembles. Je crois que c'est les deux en même temps. Mac Gonagall nous regarde avec de grands yeux et nous interroge du regard, incapable d'articuler un seul mot.  
  
-Nous avons trouvé ce bébé, à la sortie de pré au lard, répond Drago.  
  
-Vous. . .Vous étiez tous les deux? Demande le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
-Oui. Nous avons réussi à mettre nos différents de côté, répond une fois de plus Drago.  
  
Je n'ai encore rien dit mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à dire.  
  
-C'est très bien les garçons, nous dit Dumbledore tout en regardant le petit bébé que tient Drago.  
  
-Monsieur, dis-je, pour le bébé. . .  
  
-Mouis, je vois ce qui se passe.  
  
Encore heureux. Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire. Je crois que Drago l'a adopté. Je regarde furtivement à la table où sont Ron et Hermione et leur lance un regard pleins d'incompréhension.  
  
-On l'a trouvé, dit Drago. Il était tout seul et il pleurait.  
  
Madame Rosmerta s'approche de nous. Des qu'elle voit le bébé, elle s'attendrit.  
  
-Il est à vous les garçons? Nous demande t-elle.  
  
Drago et moi, nous regardons et nous rougissons.  
  
-Non, dis-je tout en baissant la tête. Nous ne savons pas à qui il est. Nous l'avons trouvé.  
  
-Le pauvre. Tout seul et abandonné. Heureusement que vous l'avez retrouvé.  
  
Je relève la tête et regarde Dumbledore. Il me sourit.  
  
-Monsieur, nous devons retrouver ses parents, dit Drago avec une pointe de tristesse.  
  
Je me demande s'il ne s'est pas attaché à ce petit bout de chou. J'avoue moi aussi, il m'attendrit beaucoup.  
  
-Oui, nous devons les retrouver.  
  
-En attendant, il pourrait peut-être rester avec nous, propose Drago.  
  
Avec nous? De quoi il parle. Drago a le regard suppliant. Total contraste avec ce qu'il est d'habitude. Je me demande s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il fait?  
  
-Monsieur Malfoy, je ne pense pas que la place d'un bébé soit dans une école. De plus, qui s'en occupera? Mais étant donné que nous ne pouvons le laisser seul, je suis d'accord, que jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve ses parents, nous le gardions.  
  
Drago a l'air content mais je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore. Qui va s'en occuper?  
  
-Mais, reprit le directeur, si nous ne trouvons pas à qui il appartient, nous devrons le mettre dans un orphelinat.  
  
-Mais qui va s'en occuper? Demandais-je.  
  
Dumbledore me sourit. Je l'aime pas ce sourire. Je sens que ça va me retomber dessus. Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question?  
  
-Je pense que c'est à M. Malfoy et à vous de vous en occuper puisque vous l'avez trouvé. Nous prendrons les dispositions nécessaire pour que vous puissiez vous en occuper tous les deux.  
  
-Des dispositions?  
  
-Hum! Fit le directeur en hochant la tête.  
  
Pourquoi, je le savais. Je m'en doutais. C'est pas que ça me gêne mais c'est le faite de m'en occuper avec Malfoy. Drago a l'air ravi. Il devient complètement gaga. J'entends l'enfant commencer à pleurer et Mme Rosmerta arriver en courant vers nous.  
  
-Il doit avoir faim, dit Drago.  
  
-Je vais chercher du lait, dit Mme Rosmerta.  
  
Elle repart pour disparaître derrière une porte. Drago essaie de calmer l'enfant. Heureusement que Rogue ne soit pas là. Je me demande comment il aurait réagit face à la situation. J'imagine déjà sa tête en revenant de la sortie.  
  
-Harry, tu peux le prendre deux minutes?  
  
Je lance un regard désespéré en direction de mes amis mais ils sont trop écroulé de rire pour le voir. Sans que je comprenne, je me retrouve avec quelque chose dans les bras. Il est léger. Il est pas plus lourd qu'une plume. J'ai peur de le lâcher et j'ai l'impression de mal le tenir. Je lance un regard meurtrier à Malfoy qui s'est assis et lui me sourit. Mme Rosmerta est revenu entre temps avec un biberon. Je me demande où elle l'a trouvé? Je ne vais pas chercher.  
  
-Donne-le moi Harry, dit Malfoy. Tu m'as l'air vraiment empoté.  
  
Je lui donne à mon plus grand soulagement et ne réplique même pas à ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est vrai que je n'y connais rien en bébé. Drago prend le biberon et le donne à l'enfant. Il est vraiment attendrissant et tout le monde est en extase devant. Il ferais vraiment un bon père, il n'y a aucun doute. Je souris. J'arrive vraiment pas à résister à ça.  
  
Peu de temps après, nous rentrons à l'école. Une fois arrivé, Drago est submergé par une foule composé quasiment de filles qui lui tournent autour. Elles peuvent pas le laisser? Il ne peut même plus respirer. Elles sont toutes en extase devant lui. Dumbledore nous appelle.  
  
-Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, suivez-moi.  
  
J'aide Drago à se détacher de ses filles. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas pourquoi je le fait mais bon. Je prend le bébé dans mes bras et les filles soupirent. N'importe quoi. Je crois que ça a soulagé Drago que je le prenne.  
  
-Merci, Harry.  
  
-De rien. J'aurais été curieux, du temps que tu aurais put rester comme ça.  
  
-C'est malin.  
  
Je lui souris, un sourire triomphant. Nous suivons Dumbledore. Le bébé dort dans mes bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Il est vraiment mignon avec sa petite mèche blonde sur la tête. Je me demande de qu'elle couleur sont ses yeux? Je le serais quand il se réveillera.  
  
-Tu pense qu'il parlait de quoi, quand il disait qu'il prendrait des dispositions? Me demande Drago.  
  
-Je ne sais pas et franchement, ça me fait peur.  
  
Nous arrivons devant une statuette représentant un ange. Coïncidence? J'en ai pas l'impression. Drago me regarde. Il est tendu.  
  
-Angelus, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Pas très original comme mot de passe mais c'est mieux que rien. La statue bouge et Dumbledore passe derrière. Je le sens vraiment pas ce coup là. Je me demande ce qu'il nous a préparé? Nous le suivons et nous retrouvons dans une sorte d'appartement. C'est bien ce que je craignais.  
  
-Voici votre appartement.  
  
-Appartement? Demande Drago.  
  
-Oui. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans les dortoirs avec le bébé. Donc, si vous devez vous en occuper, vous devez être au calme. Je vous fait visiter. Donc, c'est le salon et la cuisine.  
  
Je dois dire qu'il est pas mal décoré. En fait, c'est plutôt rustique comme intérieur. En bois. Il y a une table au centre avec plusieurs chaise. Près de la fenêtre se trouve une bibliothèque et à l'opposé se trouve une petite cuisine. La pièce est décoré de différents tableau. La couleur de la pièce est majoritairement bleu. Je trouve que c'est très jolie. Dumbledore nous emmène dans un autre pièce.  
  
-C'est la salle de bain. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vous et pour le bébé. Ah! Et vos affaires sont déjà ici.  
  
Je me demande comment il fait. A croire qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Tout est déjà prêt. La salle de bain est tout aussi bleu que le salon avec une douche, une baignoire, un lavabo, une table à langer et une toute petite baignoire pour le bébé. En parlant de bébé, je l'ai toujours dans mes bras. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est léger. Je le remonte légèrement pour qu'il soit mieux.  
  
-Tu veux que je le prenne? Me demande Drago.  
  
-Non, c'est bon.  
  
Dumbledore nous regarde tous les deux. J'ai vraiment des soupçons en ce qui le concerne. A croire qu'il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons. C'est une chose vraiment désagréable. Le directeur nous emmène dans une autre pièce. C'est une chambre.  
  
-Voici votre chambre.  
  
-Notre. . .Notre chambre, dis-je ne pouvant m'empêcher de bégayer.  
  
Il y a deux lit à baldaquin, un avec des draps vert et avec des draps rouge. Je cherche même pas qu'elle est mon lit. Il y deux tables de nuits et deux bureaux. Tout près des lits se trouvent un berceau tout en bois avec de beaux draps bleu. A l'opposé des lits se trouvent trois armoire. Deux grandes et une petites.  
  
-En ce qui concerne les biberons du bébé, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le salon pour les faire. Harry, tu peux poser le bébé dans son berceau. Pour le moment, vous allez rester ici.  
  
Je m'exécute et dépose délicatement le bébé dans son berceau.  
  
-Et pour les cours, monsieur? Demandais-je.  
  
-Vous les suivrez, bien entendu.  
  
-Le bébé va venir avec nous?  
  
-Il va bien falloir. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tout seul.  
  
Je sens qu'il y en a un qui ne va pas être content. Rogue. D'ailleurs, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'il vienne avec nous à ce cours. Ce n'est pas très bon de l'exposer au potion et avec Neville qui fait parfois explosé ses chaudrons, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.  
  
-Monsieur et pour le cours de potion? Repris-je.  
  
-Mouis, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très prudent qu'il vienne avec vous. Eh bien! Vous le laisserez à Mme Pomfresh pendant ce cour.  
  
-Et pour manger?  
  
-Vous mangerez avec nous comme d'habitude.  
  
-Mais monsieur, nous n'avons pas toujours cours ensemble.  
  
-Nous avons changé vos emplois du temps pour que ce soit le cas. Je sais que c'est dur mais dites-vous que c'est mieux pour l'enfant.  
  
J'hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Je sens qu'il y en a qui ne vont pas être d'accord. Tout ce chamboulement à cause d'un petit chérubin mais c'est pour la bonne cause.  
  
-Nous le savons, professeur, répond Drago.  
  
-Je vous laisse vous familiarisez avec votre nouveau chez vous. Je vous vois au dîner.  
  
-A tout à l'heure professeur, répondons nous en c?ur Drago et moi.  
  
Dumbledore sort de la chambre puis je l'entends sortir de l'appartement. Je m'assois sur mon lit et soupire. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qui m'arrive. Je croyais passer une journée tranquille avec mes amis au pré au lard et je me retrouve à vivre avec Malfoy et un bébé.  
  
Drago s'approche et s'assoit à côté de moi. Sans que je comprenne, il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas et ne réagis pas. Je ressens juste un frisson me parcourir le corps comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Quand, je pense que je devrais le détester et je me surprend à l'apprécier. Il m'a vraiment fait découvrir une autre personne. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait du bien d'être dans ces bras. Je sais que je devrais m'éloigner de lui mais au fond de moi, je veux rester comme ça.  
  
Il a sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Je le sens qu'il relève la tête. Je tourne la mienne et croise deux yeux bleu-gris. Il rapproche son visage du mien. Je me demande si j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne sais même pas si j'aime les hommes. J'ai toujours cru que j'aimais les femmes mais je doute de plus en plus. Je sens que Drago m'attire, plus que je ne le voudrais. Il s'apprête à m'embrasser, je le sais quand des cris nous sortent de notre torpeur. Drago se lève, se penche sur le berceau et prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Je le vois qui l'éloigne de lui. Je crois qu'il est temps de le changer.  
  
-Je crois qu'il faut le changer, me dit-il.  
  
-Je l'ai vu à ta tête.  
  
Je ris légèrement et lui me lance un regard noir.  
  
-Prend des vêtements et rejoins-moi dans la salle de bains, m'ordonne t-il.  
  
Je me demande s'il sait changer un bébé. En tout cas, moi, je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire. Je me dirige vers la petite armoire. Je me demande encore comment ils l'ont installé ici? Peut importe, je ne vais pas chercher. J'ouvre une des portes. C'est incroyable tout ce qu'il y a. Je regarde un peu partout et en sort une grenouillère vert foncé avec un nounours dessus. C'est tout mignon. Du calme, Harry, tu es entrain de devenir gaga. Une fois les vêtements pris, je vais dans la salle de bains, rejoindre Drago. Il tourne sa tête et me regarde. Je lui montre le vêtement et il me sourit.  
  
-Bien trouvé, Harry. Je me demande si tu n'as pas craqué toi aussi pour ce petit bout de chou.  
  
-Mais. . .mais non. Pas du tout.  
  
Je suis sur que je suis rouge à cet instant. Drago lâche un petit rire et commence à déshabiller le bébé. Nous allons enfin savoir si c'est une fille où un garçon. Je vois qu'il a tout préparé. Très prévoyant à ce que je vois.  
  
-Dis-moi, Drago, tu sais changé un bébé?  
  
-Non mais je vais essayé.  
  
Drago finit de le déshabiller tant bien que mal, étant donné que l'enfant n'arrête pas bouger. Il n'y pas de doute, il est bien réveillé. Je regarde ses yeux. Ils sont vert. Magnifique, on dirait deux joyaux.  
  
-On dirait qu'il a les mêmes yeux que toi, Harry.  
  
-Oui, et il a la même couleur de cheveux que toi.  
  
Pendant, un moment, nous restons là à nous regarder. Je suis en train d'avoir un doute là. Ca me fait bizarre ce que l'on vient de dire. Malfoy se tourne vers le bébé et commence à enlever la couche.  
  
-Alors, dit-il, fille ou garçon?  
  
Il enlève la couche et se recule légèrement.  
  
-Eh beh! T'avais une grosse envie, dis-moi. Ah! Un mâle, y'a aucun doute.  
  
Je m'approche. Oui, il n'y a aucun doute. Drago commence à le nettoyer. J'en reviens pas de ce qu'il fait. Lui qui déteste se salir, est en train de changer un bébé.  
  
-Tu me surprends vraiment Drago.  
  
-Tant mieux. Je suis content de te surprendre.  
  
Il finit de le changer. Il est vraiment doué avec les enfants. J'ai regardé comment il a fait. Je pense que je ne vais pas échapper à cette corvée. Je vois Drago poser une main sur le ventre du bébé. Celui-ci se met à gazouiller. Drago commence vraiment à devenir gaga. Il est attendrissant comme ça. Je me dis que cette situation altère vraiment mes sentiments habituelles.  
  
-Tu veux lui mettre sa grenouillère? Demande le blond.  
  
-Je. . .Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur de lui faire mal.  
  
-Mais non, il faut juste que tu le prenne bien. Viens, je vais t'aider.  
  
Je m'approche de lui et je commence à enfiler le vêtements à l'enfant. Drago m'aide en soutenant sa tête. J'enfile ses petites mains dans les manches mais m'aperçois que j'aurais d'abord dut enfiler les pieds. Drago rit légèrement. En fait, il se moque de moi.  
  
-Te moque pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi.  
  
-Ca s'apprend.  
  
Finalement, avec l'aide du serpentard, j'arrive tout de même à habiller le nourrisson. Je le prend dans mes bras et le dépose dans le berceau. Il me sourit. Il a un air angélique et il est vraiment tout mimi avec sa grenouillère. Il y a pas de doute, j'ai succombé. Je tourne la tête vers Drago et il me regarde tendrement. Je me surprend à penser qu'on ressemble à un couple mais nous n'en sommes pas un. Drago s'approche de moi et regarde le nouveau-né.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Mathieu?  
  
-Hein?  
  
-Le prénom, pour le bébé. Il faut bien lui en trouver un?  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu pense de Mathieu?  
  
-J'aime bien. Oui, Mathieu, c'est bien.  
  
-Bon, eh bien! Il s'appellera Mathieu.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà la fin de la première partie.Ca vous a plut? Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Reviews, reviews, reviews. Please. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


	2. Dur, dur d'être parent

Un invité inattendu  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je préviens ce qui lise cette histoire que ça parle de relation entre homme, alors, si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS),lime (vraiment très léger)POV de Harry, OOC de Drago et Harry, gagatisation de tous les personnages.  
  
Disclamer: Y sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKR. Par contre, le petit bout de chou qui se nomme Mathieu, il est rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche à moins qu'on me le demande.  
  
Genre: Les personnages deviennent gagas devant un enfant. Des surprises et pleins d'autres choses.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà donc la suite. Je n'en reviens pas du nombre de reviews pour un seul chapitre. Ca m'étonne toujours d'en recevoir autant. 24 reviews pour un seul chapitre, c'est mon record et je vous remercie pour ça.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Suppu: Contente que tu aimes. C'est le but. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Alician: Tu deviens gaga? Je dois dire que moi je l'étais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Franchement, j'apprécie vraiment de l'écrire. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Kaima: Merci et voilà la suite.  
  
Emily Potter: je ne lâche pas comme tu vois. Pour rien au monde, je ne le ferais, surtout après avoir reçu autant de reviews. Merci pour la tienne.  
  
Didji: Tant mieux que tu aimes. Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas fin chiante? Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Sailor Digitale: Nan, sont pas encore en couple mais ils le seront c'est sur. Oui, oui, on revoit Ron et Hermione mais ils n'ont pas grande place. Ils apparaissent quand même. Merci pour la reviewer.  
  
Fanny: Ca risque pas que je la laisse tomber. Même si je n'avais pas eu de review, je l'aurais continué quand même. Merci de m'en avoir laissé une.  
  
Célina: Ils arriveront à s'embrasser, un jour. Regarde plus haut mais c'est tout petit. T'inquiète pas ils s'embrasseront. Je ne suis pas une fan de Slash pour rien. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lululle: La suite est maintenant et je te remercie.  
  
Dame Lune: Il est pas stupide mon bébé. Il est mignon et je l'aime comme il est. Pourquoi le prénom Mathieu? C'est le premier qui m'ai venu et puis j'adore ce prénom. J'ai pas été chercher plus loin. En plus, c'est un prénom simple. Vala la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci.  
  
Kamori12: J'ai réussi ce que je voulais alors. J'ai rendu quasiment tout le monde gaga. Je l'adore ce petit bébé. Je l'ai appelé Mathieu parce que j'aime bien ce prénom. Merci de m'avoir reviewer et contente que ça t'ai plu.  
  
Andadrielle: Viiii! Je trouve aussi que Drago est mignon. Vala donc la suite et puis merci.  
  
Lunicorne: La suite est juste en dessous. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Saael': Comme pour Confessions, j'ai failli pas te répondre. Harry une fille? Je ne crois pas pour l'instant. Tant mieux que tu les trouve choupi, c'est le but. Merci de m'avoir fait une review express.  
  
Enishi: Ben oui! Je veux vous rendre tous gaga. T'es accro à mes fics? Ca me flatte énormément. J'ai trouvé pas mal de montrer que Drago sait s'occuper d'un bébé. Je le trouve vraiment mignon comme ça et je trouve que ce rôle lui va très bien. Vala la suite et merci.  
  
Nono: C'est vrai que c'est marrant de les imaginer tous les deux s'occupant d'un bébé et j'ai trouvé ça tout mignon, alors, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher. En tout cas merci de m'avoir reviewé.  
  
Stupid Axololt: T'aime pas le prénom du bébé? Moi ça me rappelle un gars qui me reviewe et que tu connais bien pour essayer de faire des compétitions de plantes et de fleurs sur ma fic Confessions. Mais bon! C'est pas à cause de ça que je l'ai appelé comme ça. C'est juste parce que c'est un de mes prénoms préférés. S'il te plaît pas les pitpoulpes, surtout pour ma fic Ennui qui tarde un peu mais j'ai vraiment pas l'inspiration pour la suite. Sinon, je te remercie.  
  
Micloun: Si si t'es une de mes plus grande fan. T'es la seule qui arrive à me trouver des surnom même si flash-woman ne soit pas vraiment d'actualité pour le moment mais qui c'est, elle pourrait bien revenir pendant le vacances. J'ai de l'inspiration mais pas pour Ennui alors je la laisse de côté mais pas trop longtemps, sinon, je vais avoir une horde de reviewer qui vont me tomber dessus et les pitpoulpes de Stupid Axololt. Franchement, je ne préfère pas avoir à faire face à eux. Sinon, je suis contente que tu ais adoré cette fic et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite. Merci vraiment de me reviewer. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Mimi: Coupine! Merci de me reviewer. Désolé si des fois j'oublie de te reviewer certaines de tes fics mais je dois dire que je n'ai pas le temps de le faire mais sache que j'adore vraiment tes fics et que j'attends la suite avec impatience. Tant mieux que tu l'aimes plus que toute les autres parce que je trouve que c'est la meilleure que j'ai écrit. Merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au c?ur. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécie ce que j'écris. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Cora: Je vais me répéter encore une fois mais je te remercie du fond dur c?ur de me reviewer à chaque fic et à chaque chapitre. Tu es ma plus grande revieweuse et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette fic. Merci encore.  
  
J'ai mis du temps à vous répondre mais c'est un vrai plaisir de le faire.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Partie2: Dur, dur d'être parent  
  
Et nous voilà, Drago et moi avec un enfant. Il vient juste de me dire qu'il voulait qu'on l'appelle Mathieu. Je trouve ce nom pas mal. Je pensais pas qu'il penserait à un nom aussi simple quand on voit le prénom qu'il porte. Ce n'est pas très commun Drago. Je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée que Dumbledore nous l'ait confié. Après tout nous sommes encore à l'école et qui plus est nous somme deux hommes.  
  
Apparemment Drago s'y fait bien. Il est vraiment doué. C'est naturel chez lui alors que chez moi, c'est très loin de l'être. Plus empoté que moi, ça ne doit pas exister. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment j'ai habillé le petit Mathieu.  
  
Nous somme Drago et moi devant notre bureau et nous faisons nos devoirs. Je pensais que le bébé serait plus bruyant que ça mais pour le moment, il est très calme. Il dort mais il ne faut pas que je cris victoire trop vite. Les enfants sont très imprévisibles. Cela fait déjà une heure que nous sommes ici. Nous allons bientôt aller manger et nous devrons faire face à tous les élèves de l'école. Je n'ai déjà pas osé les regarder quand nous sommes rentrés mais là, je n'y échapperais pas. J'ai déjà eu droit au rire de Ron et Hermione que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas revu depuis que nous sommes partis de pré au lard. J'aimerais bien être dans la salle commune. Ca m'aiderait à décompresser.  
  
Drago se redresse de sa chaise et s'étire, se tenant les mains et allongeant les jambes. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé mes devoirs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Drago me regarde et moi je le fixe toujours. Il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre. Ca devient automatique maintenant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Me demande t-il  
  
-Rien, je réfléchissais à la situation. Je me demande comment vont se passer les prochains jours.  
  
-Mouis, ça m'effraye aussi cette situation.  
  
Hein? J'ai bien entendu, il est effrayé. Malfoy a peur? Je ne peux rien dire, je le suis aussi. Certainement plus que lui d'ailleurs.  
  
-Toi? Tu es effrayé?  
  
-Bien sur. C'est une grande responsabilité de s'occuper d'un enfant. Je pense qu'il fait prendre sont temps et c'est aussi une tâche difficile qu'il faut accomplir avec soin.  
  
Il m'épate. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. D'ailleurs, je ne dis rien et je continue à le fixer. C'est un vrai mystère. Un jour, il est méchant et ne s'occupe de personne et le jour suivant, il est affectueux et montre qu'il peut être attentif aux autres. Je n'arrive même pas à détacher mes yeux de lui. J'ai l'impression de voir une autre personne devant moi. C'est à croire que tout ce que je croyais être vrai sur Drago Malfoy s'avérait n'être qu'un tissus de mensonges et que je découvrais enfin ce que l'on me cachait de lui depuis que je le connais.  
  
-Pourquoi me regarde-tu ainsi? Me dit-il.  
  
-Je me disais que je ne te connaissais vraiment pas.  
  
Il me regarde étonné. Je m'étonne moi-même de lui avoir avoué cela. Je m'étonne encore de lui faire autant confiance après tout ce qui s'est passé ses six dernières années. Je le vois qui se lève et s'approche de moi. Il se penche. Je sais ce qu'il va faire et bizarrement, je ne veux pas le repousser. De toute façon comment le pourrais-je? Je n'ai pas réussi les deux premières fois et ce n'est que grâce au bébé que son action n'a jamais été jusqu'au bout, alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'en empêcher tout de suite. Il se penche et nos visages sont très proche. Nos lèvres se frôlent puis Drago posent les siennes sur les miennes avec moins d'hésitation. Ses lèvres sont douces. Je m'apprête à répondre à son geste quand j'entends des pleures.  
  
Et voilà! Encore interrompu. Je me demande si on pourra aller jusqu'au bout. Cette situation a l'air d'amuser Drago qui se dégage de moi en souriant mais je sens quand même qu'il aurait voulu aller plus loin. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. De plus, c'est le bébé qui compte pour l'instant et pas nos histoires de c?ur. J'ai vraiment pensé ça? Ca pourrait être une histoire avec Drago? Je trouve ça bizarre. Je n'avais jamais pensé ça pour un homme mais maintenant, c'est différent. C'est peut-être l'effet Malfoy qui a réussi à m'atteindre.  
  
Drago et posté au-dessus du berceau de Mathieu et prend le petit dans ses bras, le berçant contre son c?ur. Ils sont vraiment adorables tous les deux. Je souris à cette pensée. Apparemment, en le berçant, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. C'est dur de comprendre les enfants surtout quand ils sont bébés. Ils ont pas encore inventé les détecteurs d'envies pour les bébés.  
  
-Peut-être qu'il a faim? Proposais-je à Drago tout en me rapprochant.  
  
-Sûrement. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait à le changer étant donné qu'on l'a fait, il y a environ une heure.  
  
J'ai le ventre qui commence à gargouiller. Je crois que moi aussi j'ai faim et je crois que le bruit n'a pas échappé à Drago.  
  
-Alors, M. Potter? On a faim? On devrait peut-être aller dîner. Il est l'heure d'y aller de toute façon. Je prépare un biberon pour Mathieu. Pendant ce temps là, tu n'as qu'à aller avec lui dans la grande salle.  
  
-Hein? Tu veux que j'y aille seul?  
  
-Tu as peur?  
  
-Non. J'y vais.  
  
Si j'ai peur. J'ai une trouille affreuse de me retrouver avec ce chérubin dans les bras. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers quand il s'agit de s'occuper de ce petit bout de chou.  
  
-Prends le landau. Ce sera plus pratique.  
  
-Le landau?  
  
-Oui, le landau. Tu sais une voiture pour mettre les enfants dedans et que l'on pousse. Ca a quatre roues.  
  
-Je sais ce qu'est un landau, dis-je d'un ton agacé. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il y avait un landau. Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
  
-Il est dans le salon. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu en arrivant.  
  
Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il y en avait un. Je n'ai pas dut faire attention quand j'ai regardé.  
  
-Tu y vas? Il continue de pleurer et j'aimerais bien pouvoir préparer son biberon à moins bien sur que tu veuille le faire.  
  
-Je ne sais pas comment faire.  
  
Je suis vraiment dingue d'avouer toutes mes faiblesses. Je n'arrête pas mais bon, je ne vais pas dire que je sais le faire alors que ce n'est pas vrai.  
  
-Alors, raison de plus pour que tu prennes Mathieu et que tu descende avec lui. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
  
Sans attendre, il me met l'enfant dans mes bras. Il pleure toujours. Je crois que Drago est en train de stresser. Il est sortit de la pièce et je sentais qu'il y avait de la tension qui se dégageait de lui. Bon! Je ne vais pas m'éterniser là. Je sors de la chambre et entre dans le salon. Je vois soudain le landau. Exact, il était bien là. Sans plus attendre, je dépose Mathieu à l'intérieur. Il se calme un peu mais il pleure toujours. Je sors de l'appartement. J'appréhende vraiment ce qu'il va se passer lors du dîner. Je traverse les couloirs. Heureusement que je n'ai pas à descendre les escaliers, ça n'aurait pas été pratique avec cet engin.  
  
J'arrive devant la grande salle. Je n'ai croisé personne en y allant mais maintenant je vais affronter tout le monde. En plus, avec un bébé qui pleure, c'est assez voyant. Mais qu'est-ce que fait Drago? Aller Harry! Tu as affronté pire que ça. J'entre donc dans la grande salle et à peine ais- je franchis le seuil que le silence s'installe et je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi. J'avance lentement mais sûrement. Tout ce que l'on entend, ce sont les pleures de Mathieu et le bruit des roues du landau traversant la pièce.  
  
Je me dirige vers ma table. Je n'aime vraiment pas être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. C'est encore pire que d'habitude. Je regarde à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall me sourient, par contre Rogue a l'air de faire la tête. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas lui plaire. J'arrive enfin à ma table m'assois sur le banc tournant le dos à la table. Il faut que je prenne le petit en attendant que Drago arrive. Pourvu qu'il arrive vite.  
  
Le silence est toujours présent dans la salle. On pourrait entendre les mouches voler, si tentait qu'il y en ait. Je prends délicatement le bambin dans me bras et essais de le calmer du mieux que je le peux sous les regards ahuries de Ron et Hermione. Ils sont médusé parce que je fais. Je crois que je le serais si j'assistais à la même scène. Je me tourne légèrement pour regarder Hermione, assise juste à côté de moi.  
  
-Ca va Harry? Tu t'en sors? Me demande t-elle.  
  
-Bof! Je suis pas très doué. J'attends Drago qui lui fait un biberon.  
  
-Comment ça se fait que vous deviez vous en occuper? Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé?  
  
-On doit s'en occuper justement parce qu'on l'a trouvé. Et on l'a découvert à la sortie de pré au lard.  
  
Elle regarde avec tendresse le petit. J'ai le dos tourné à Ron. Je me tourne presque complètement pour le fixer. Il n'a encore rien dit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy? Et depuis quand tu l'appelle Drago?  
  
Je deviens rouge. Ron à l'art de poser des questions embarrassante. Il n'a pas l'air très content. J'entends des pas venant de la grande porte. Je regarde dans cette direction. C'est Drago. Il en a mis du temps. J'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais. Il s'approche de moi et me tend le biberon.  
  
-Tu. . .tu veux que je lui donne? Lui demandais-je.  
  
-Tu l'as dans les bras. Et puis, il faut bien te rôder. Je ne compte pas tout faire tout seul.  
  
Je tourne la tête pour regarder mes deux amis. Je sens que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. J'installe donc le bébé confortablement dans mes bras et je prends le biberon à Drago. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'argumenter étant donné que je dois aussi m'en occuper. Je donne donc le biberon à Mathieu. Il s'est calmé. Il avait vraiment faim.  
  
-Tu vois que c'est pas si difficile que ça. Je vais m'asseoir à ma table. Si t'as besoin, tu sais où je suis.  
  
Il s'éloigne et va effectivement s'asseoir à la table de Serpentard. Je lui lance un regard noir. Je le maudit à cet instant mais bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et puis, maintenant le petit est calme et à l'air content. Il tient légèrement le biberon. Il est vraiment mignon avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux vert. C'est vraiment étrange, ces cheveux sont plus que blond, c'est limite blanc, un peu comme ceux de Drago. Pendant un moment, je me suis posé des questions quand je me suis aperçu de ce détail. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Mathieu commence à repousser le biberon et je juge qu'il n'a plus faim. Je retire le biberon et je le fixe toujours. J'entends des petits rires à côté de moi mais je n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Je relève juste la tête un moment pour croiser les yeux de Malfoy qui me regarde avec une tendresse infini dans le regard. A croire qu'il aime me voir avec ce bébé dans les bras.  
  
-Dis-moi Harry, tu l'as vraiment adopté.  
  
-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Ron?  
  
-J'ai dit que tu l'avais adopté.  
  
Je rougis et ça ne fait que faire rire plus mes voisins.  
  
-Il est si mignon. Qui ne pourrait pas craquer pour un ange pareil? Dit Hermione.  
  
Elle appuie ses dire en caressant du bout du doigt la joue de l'enfant. Je vois Drago s'approcher de moi. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas encore manger. Il arrive juste à côté et s'assied à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas le croire, Drago Malfoy qui s'assois à la table de Gryffondor. Je dois être en train de rêver. Si on m'avait dit que ce genre de chose arriverais un jour, je ne l'aurais pas cru.  
  
-Je peux le remettre dans le landau, si tu veux? Tu devrais manger.  
  
-Hum, oui, dis-je toujours étonné.  
  
Drago prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Il n'arrête pas de bouger et à l'air heureux. Drago commence à lui murmurer des mots incroyables venant de lui.  
  
-Ben oui! T'es un beau bébé. T'es vraiment un mignon petit bébé.  
  
Tout le monde s'est tourné vers lui et le fixe avec stupeur. Certains rigolent, d'autres sont médusés autant que quand je suis rentré dans la salle. Quelques filles viennent vers nous.  
  
-Oh! Qu'il est mignon, nous dit une fille de Poufsouffle.  
  
-Vous l'avez trouvé où? Nous demande une autre fille de la même maison.  
  
Et ainsi de suite. Les questions fusèrent de partout et je n'ai même pas encore manger. Enfin, j'ai commencé mais je me suis fait interrompre au moins une dizaine de fois. Colin Crivey a même tenté de prendre des photos mais il a renoncé quand il a vu l'air menaçant de Drago. J'essais toujours de manger et Drago est toujours à côté de moi à pouponner le petit. Hermione a succombé elle aussi et je me demande si Ron ne va pas suivre tout ce beau monde. Je vois Parkinson qui se lève de la table peu élégamment et se diriger vers Drago. Elle arrive à la hauteur de ce dernier.  
  
-Je peux le prendre? Demande t-elle.  
  
-Non, refuse catégoriquement Drago.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas, reprit-elle. Cette tâche devrait être incomber à une fille et un garçon et pas à deux hommes.  
  
Drago la regarde méchamment et elle, elle sourit. Je me demande si elle est bien nette. Plus, Drago est méchant avec elle, plus elle le colle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense?  
  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, Parkinson, dit Drago. On peut très bien s'en occuper.  
  
-Mais. . .  
  
-Il n'y pas de mais. Si Dumbledore nous l'a confié, c'est qu'il y a une raison.  
  
-Drago, tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'il y ait une mère. Tu devrais me le confier. Potter ne sera jamais comment faire.  
  
Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je la regarde méchamment. Je suis aussi capable qu'elle de m'en occuper, si ce n'est mieux.  
  
-Ne redis jamais ça. Harry sera plus doué que toi pour s'en occuper. Tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de toi-même alors comment pourrais t-on te confier une chose aussi précieuse qu'un enfant.  
  
-Mais Drago. . .  
  
-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS. RETOURNE T'ASSEOIR.  
  
Le petit Mathieu commence à pleurer. Il a dut sentir la tension chez Drago. C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. Il m'a même défendu devant elle. Il a dit que je pouvais très bien m'en occuper. J'espère qu'il a raison. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il se dévoile comme ça devant tout le monde. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle. Tous regarde Drago. Même les professeurs se sont arrêté de manger. Rogue, lui aussi a arrêté son geste et regarde le serpentard. Dumbledore sourit toujours. J'ai toujours des doutes à son sujet. Je me demande vraiment s'il n'est pas au courant de quelque chose. Le bébé pleure et Drago essai de le calmer en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Entre temps, Parkinson est retourné s'asseoir et maintenant, nous regarde d'un mauvais ?il.  
  
-Chut! Ca va aller! Elle est partit. Chuuuttt!!!!  
  
Mathieu continue de pleurer. Je crois qu'il a eu peur quand Drago a crié. Il faut que je vienne a son secours. Il m'a l'air un peu trop énervé pour l'apaiser. Je crois que les jeunes enfants sentent quand les gens sont tendus.  
  
-Tu devrais me le donner. Il faut que tu te calme.  
  
Drago me regarde et me sourit. Ca a l'air de le soulager ce que je viens de lui dire. Il me confie l'enfant et je le porte contre ma poitrine et le berce le temps qu'il se calme. Je le sens qui s'apaise peu à peu et moi aussi, ça me détend. Je trouve vraiment que ça me détend d'avoir dans mes bras un petit être aussi fragile. Ca donne une sorte de protection.  
  
-Je crois que l'on devrait partir, dis-je à Drago, Mathieu est fatigué. Il a eu une dur journée et nous aussi.  
  
Il acquiesce de la tête et nous nous levons.  
  
-Mathieu? Demande soudain Neville.  
  
-Hum! Oui, répondis-je en rougissant. C'est Drago qui a trouvé ce nom. Comme on ne sait pas qui il est, il a bien fallu lui trouver un nom.  
  
-Je trouve ça jolie, dit Ron.  
  
-Moi aussi, répond à son tour Hermione.  
  
-Bon! Nous y allons. A demain.  
  
-A demain Harry, dirent mes deux amis en c?ur. Bon courage.  
  
-Merci. On y va Drago?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Sans plus attendre, nous sortons de la grande salle. Drago a les yeux qui se ferment. Il doit vraiment être fatigué et je dois dire que je suis dans le même cas. Il pousse le landau et moi je tiens le bébé dans mes bras. Il dort. J'ai pas voulu le remettre dans son landau. J'aime bien le prendre dans mes bras.  
  
-T'es fatigué, Drago.  
  
-Oui! J'en ai marre. J'ai envie d'un bon lit. Elle m'a vraiment énervé l'autre.  
  
-J'ai remarqué ça. Au fait, merci.  
  
-De quoi?  
  
-De m'avoir défendu. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais un jour.  
  
Il s'arrête et je me retourne. Il me fixe de ses yeux gris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir des frissons me parcourir le corps.  
  
-Je t'aime, Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je t'ai défendu. Je n'aime pas que l'on dise du mal de toi surtout venant de cette pimbêche. Je t'aime.  
  
Il m'aime? Drago Malfoy vient juste de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je reste figé sur place. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et d'ailleurs je me tais. Je ne crois pas que je ressentes la même chose que lui à son égard. Je n'ai réussi à m'avouer aujourd'hui seulement que je l'appréciais et que j'aimais bien sa compagnie. Peut-être qu'il y a plus. Il m'a donné un baiser tout à l'heure mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux de lui. Je n'ai aucune idée de mes sentiments pour lui. Ca va trop vite.  
  
Je lui tourne le dos et vais dans notre appartement. Je ne dis rien. Il me suit. Une fois arrivée devant la statue de l'ange, je dis le mot de passe et nous entrons tous deux dans le salon. Je me dirige vers la chambre et dépose le bébé dans son berceau. Il dort paisiblement. Je fixe le visage d'ange qui se tient devant moi. J'ai complètement craqué pour cet enfant mais qui n'aurait pas craqué? Un bébé, ça arrive toujours a faire naître un sentiment de paix. C'est la vie, c'est la continuation d'une génération. C'est l'avenir.  
  
Je retourne dans le salon où Drago est resté. Il est assis dans le canapé et fixe un point devant lui. Il m'en veut peut-être de ne pas lui avoir répondu. Je m'approche de lui mais ne m'assois pas à côté. Je préfère garder une certaine distance. Il me regarde. Il y a de la tristesse dans son regard et bizarrement, ça me met mal à l'aise de le voir comme ça. Ca me met d'autant plus mal à l'aise que c'est à cause de moi.  
  
-Je. . .commençais-je, je suis désolé.  
  
-De quoi? Je comprends que tu ne me répondes pas maintenant. Après tout, tu commence seulement à m'apprécier, je ne devrais pas en demander trop pour l'instant. Pourtant quand je t'ai donné un baiser tout à l'heure, tu ne t'ai pas dégagé. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.  
  
Il a dit ses mots avec une extrême tristesse. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être vraiment très mal à l'aise. La tension de la pièce est forte. J'ai envie de sortir mais je ne peux pas avant de lui avoir dit les raisons de mon silence.  
  
-Ecoute Drago, laisse-moi un peu de temps. J'arrive seulement à te faire confiance. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Pour tout à l'heure, je crois que c'était une erreur. C'est trop tôt.  
  
Non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire? Je dis tout le contraire de ce que je pense. Ma conscience prend le dessus sur mon c?ur. J'aimerais serrer Drago dans mes bras à cet instant mais je n'y arrive pas. Quelque que chose m'en empêche.  
  
-Je comprends, me dit-il d'un ton amer.  
  
-Drago, je. . .  
  
-Laisse tomber Potter.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il se lève, passe à côté de moi sans me lancer un seul regard et va dans la chambre. Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça alors que je ne le pensais pas du tout? Je lui ais fait du mal alors que je ne voulais pas. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise ici, il faut que je sorte. Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air. Ca me feras du bien. Sans plus attendre, je sors de la pièce et m'enfonce dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
A suivre  
  
Voilà, la partie 2 est terminée. En fait! Je pense qu'il y aura peut-être plus que 3 parties mais il n'y en aura pas des tonnes non plus. Cette fic était censé être un one shot à l'origine.  
  
Bon! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire pour avoir la suite. Je vous le rappelle pour que vous n'oubliez pas. Vous cliquez sur le bouton en bas à droite et vous me laissez un petit mot, histoire que je sache si vous voulez la suite ou non. Ce sont les vacances, alors il est possible que mes fics avancent assez vite mais ce n'est pas sur à 100%, ça dépendra de mon inspiration.  
  
Alors, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	3. Réconciliation et remise en question

Un invité inattendu  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je préviens ce qui lise cette histoire que ça parle de relation entre homme, alors, si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS),lime (vraiment très léger)POV de Harry, OOC de Drago et Harry, gagatisation de tous les personnages.  
  
Disclamer: Y sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKR. Par contre, le petit bout de chou qui se nomme Mathieu, il est rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche à moins qu'on me le demande.  
  
Genre: Les personnages deviennent gagas devant un enfant. Des surprises et pleins d'autres choses.  
  
Petit mot: Je vous implore à genoux de me pardonne pour le retard que j'ai pris mais quand il y a pas l'inspiration, c'est pas facile. Mais j'ai reussi un peu près à retrouver l'inspiration quand j'ai vu ma petite cousine. Elle à 2 semaines et elle est trop mignonne alors ça m'a donné envie de continuer cette fic.  
  
Je crois que des remerciements s'imposent. 55reviews pour seulement 2chapitres, c'est plutôt incroyable. Franchement, je regrette vraiment d'avoir mis autant de temps surtout que je ne suis même pas sur que la suite soit aussi bien. Donc merci, merci merci, vous êtes vraiment super.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Célina: Ca y'est la suite est enfin là. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Lilabeth: Non, je ne la laisse pas en plan. Je la finirais, c'est certain. Merci.  
  
ZOID: J'aime bien faire des fins de chapitre comme ça. Merci pour la review.  
  
Anya: Je ne dis rien, surprise. Merci.  
  
Clau: Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Je suis désolé si je ne t'envoie pas de mail mais je n'ai pas trop le temps. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Banshee: Merci pour la review, c'est gentil.  
  
Lizzie: Je sais Drago est vraiment OOC mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Ca change. Merci pour tes reviews.  
  
Liënka: Merci pour te compliments, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Merci pour ta reviews.  
  
Zor.oui.et.alors: Oui je trouve aussi que Mathieu est un joli prénom, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai choisie. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Mangafana: Bon! Voilà la suite enfin et merci  
  
Dodie-ange: Merci, je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent et je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
Chen(alias sarah: Je ne dis rien sur Mathieu, tu sauras au fur et à mesure. Merci de te review.  
  
Suppu: Merchi et puis, c'est exactement la réaction que je voulais.  
  
Didji: A priori, mes fics, ne terminent jamais sur un mystère. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et je te remercie.  
  
Kaima: Je te donne envie d'avoir un deuxième enfant? Je trouve que c'est un compliment, merci et voilà la suite.  
  
Dumati: J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite que le début. Merci pour la review.  
  
Sibla Jackson7: l'action, ce sera sûrement pour le prochain chapitre mais dans celui là on ne peut pas dire qu'il y en ai. Merci.  
  
Lululle: Je sais mais il faut bien que ça s'arrête à un moment ou à un autre. Merci pour la review.  
  
Dame Lune: Mici pour la review.  
  
Andadrielle: Je sais que c'est triste. Voilà la suite quand même et merci.  
  
Saael': Tu m'as envoyé 2reviews, c'est gentil. Contente que tu aime toujours. Pleins de bisous et merci.  
  
Enishi: Ca fait plus de 17 jours mais c'est enfin là. J'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci pour tes 2reviews.  
  
Stupid Axololt: Que dire à part merci et voilà la suite !  
  
Micloun: Merci, merci, merci, merci. C'est la scène de réconciliation celle là mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu attendais mais j'espère que ça te plaira tout de même. Franchement, je suis contente que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Mimi: Nan, je peux pas m'empêcher d'être sadique avec eux mais c'est pour mieux les mettre ensemble. Je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes ma fic et ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi alors mici copine. ^______^  
  
M.A.T: Je dois te remercier pour tes deux reviews et puis, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il faut toujours que Harry gâche tout mais j'aime bien le représenter comme ça. Bah! Sinon, rien d'autre à dire. ^____^  
  
Cora: Merci, merci copine. C'est gentil de toujours me reviewer. ^________^  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Partie3: Réconciliation et remise en question  
  
Je suis dans les couloirs de Poudlard et je dois dire que je broie du noir. J'ai été un idiot. J'ai été un parfait idiot et surtout un trouillard. Je n'ai pas assumé ce que je voulais vraiment. J'ai blessé une personne qui m'a montré qu'il y avait plus que son apparence et son nom et moi, j'ai gardé cette apparence par simple peur.  
  
Je crois que je devrais revenir sur mes pas et aller m'excuser. C'est le mieux. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça? Je me demande pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi. Sans attendre, je retourne dans l'appartement. Une fois arrivé, j'entre dans le salon. Drago n'y est pas. Si ça se trouve, il dort. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Ca fait deux heures que je tourne en rond dans les couloirs.  
  
J'entre dans la chambre. Il fait quasiment noir. Il y a juste une lumière légèrement bleuté, très douce pour les yeux. J'avance dans la pièce et vais vers mon lit. Cette lumière provient d'une lampe. Un peu le même genre que les lampes fusées, genre année 70 et où on voit de la cire monter et descendre. Celle là, n'est pas vraiment comme ça. On dirait plutôt une lampe d'enfant comme quand ils ont peur du noir. Elle est sur la table de nuit de Drago et ressemble bien entendu à un Dragon. Je ne suis presque pas étonné. Je regard'un peu plus près et remarque des sortes d'étoiles à l'intérieur qui bouge de haut en bas et diffuse cette lumière bleu apaisante, je dois dire.  
  
-Tu aimes?  
  
Je me retourne. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que Drago était dans le fauteuil. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas demandé où il était. Je pensais qu'il dormait mais je n'ai pas regardé s'il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit. Je le regarde tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Il est en train de donner le biberon au bébé. Je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment très mignons tous les deux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire, le sang froid dont fait preuve Drago pour s'occuper de ce bout de chou.  
  
-Tu as perdu ta langue?  
  
Je ne répond pas. J'ai toujours honte de ma conduite de tout à l'heure, si bien que je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je devrais peut-être commencer par le plus important: Les excuses.  
  
-Drago, je. . .Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave.  
  
-Si, ça l'est. Je suis vraiment un idiot. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais le seul qui n'était pas vrai mais en fait, c'est moi qui ne le suis pas. Je n'assume même pas ce que je fais. Je n'ai rien regretté de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai juste dit ça par acquis de conscience et parce que j'avais peur.  
  
-Je te le répète, ce n'est pas grave. Je te comprends. J'a compris qu'il te fallait du temps.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Je relève la tête et il me sourit. Mais comment il fait pour être si différent? Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne le reconnais pas et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a effrayé. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je m'agenouille en face de lui et regarde le petit.  
  
-Pas de doute. Tu es vraiment fait pour être père.  
  
J'ai dit tout cela dans un murmure. Je me mets un peu plus à l'aise. Je suis par terre la tête sur le bord du fauteuil et touchant son genou.  
  
-Je te remercie, me répond t-il. Je suis sur que tu le sera aussi.  
  
-J'en doute. Je suis vraiment pas doué, déjà par le fait d'être partit et de te l'avoir laisser t'en occuper seul. J'en suis responsable aussi.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ca viendra.  
  
Je me relève et lui fait face. C'est à ce moment là que je vois qu'il a pleuré. Je peux encore voir la trace de ses larmes. Bon sang! C'est de ma faute.  
  
-Tu as pleuré? Dis-je tout en passant mon index sur sa joue droite.  
  
Je crois que ça ne doit pas faire longtemps qu'il s'est arrêté. Est-ce qu'il pleurait quand je suis arrivé? Mes larmes menacent de venir elles aussi.  
  
-Non! Je n'ai pas pleuré.  
  
-Mais oui et ce qu'il y sur tes joues ne sont pas des larmes?  
  
-Non.  
  
Il persiste et signe. Pourtant, il pleure. J'ai encore fait couler ses larmes et ça y est, les miennes ont décidé qu'elles voulaient sortir. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer aussi.  
  
-Tu pleure aussi, me dit Drago en souriant.  
  
-Alors, tu avoue que toi aussi tu as pleuré.  
  
-Non. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas.  
  
Il dit ça d'un ton déterminé qui ne me donne envie que d'un choses: Eclater de rire devant cette tête de mule. Comme quoi, le Malfoy que j'ai connu est toujours présent quoiqu'il arrive.  
  
-Mouais, c'est ça et moi je suis Merlin en personne.  
  
En fin de compte, les larmes sont remplacées par le rires. Je suis content qu'il ait retrouvé son sourire. Je le préfère nettement mieux ainsi. Je vois le bébé qui bouge.  
  
-Je crois qu'il n'a plus faim, me dit Drago. Tu peux le prendre cinq minutes.  
  
Sans attendre, je m'exécute. Je le prend dans mes bras et sans que je m'y attende, il fait son rot. Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à attendre longtemps. Entre temps, Drago est partit dans le salon. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
-Tu peux le déposer dans son berceau.  
  
-Ah! Heu. . .Oui.  
  
Je m'avance donc vers le berceau et y dépose délicatement Mathieu. Je le regarde quelques instants. Il s'est endormi. Il n'empêche que pour le moment, nous n'avons pas eu trop de soucis avec lui. C'est un vrai petit ange. Je sens Drago venir vers moi. Il pose une main sur mon épaule.  
  
-Viens, il faut dormir. On a cour demain, me dit-il.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison.  
  
Sans attendre, nous nous éloignons du berceau. Nous nous changeons pour dormir. Je m'assois sur le bord de mon lit faisant dos à Drago et lui-même me fait dos. Je regarde la fenêtre. J'aime bien être près de la fenêtre. Ca me donne un sentiment de sécurité. Je dois dire qu'on a pas hésité pour le choix des lits. Ca c'est fait tout naturellement. J'ai pris celui de droite et Drago celui de gauche.  
  
Une fois changé, j'ouvre mon lit et m'y installe. Ca fait du bien d'être allongé. Je regarde le plafond, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Tout ça me paraît bizarre. J'aimerais vraiment savoir à qui appartient cet enfant. Je suis en train de me dire que si on s'y attache trop, quand on aura retrouvé ses parents, la séparation sera difficile. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'on s'y attache? Mais, je pense que c'est trop tard. Comment ne pas s'y attacher? Il est tellement craquant.  
  
-A quoi tu penses? Demande Drago.  
  
-Je pensais à Mathieu.  
  
-Ho! Et?  
  
-Je pense que la séparation sera dur.  
  
Je me tourne sur le côté, me mettant sur un coude pour regarder Drago. Il est couché sur le dos et regarde le plafond.  
  
-Drago?  
  
-Hum?  
  
Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je sens qu'il est mal à l'aise. Je sens qu'il est un peu triste. Je le vois dans son attitude.  
  
-Non rien. Dormons.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je me réinstalle sur le côté tout en regardant Drago. Je l'observe un long moment. Il n'a pas bougé. Je le regarde toujours puis finis pas m'endormir.  
  
********  
  
Je me réveille le lendemain. Je suis crevé. En fait, j'ai pas vraiment dormi étant donné que Mathieu n'a pas arrêté de brailler toute la nuit. C'est dur d'élever un enfant. On s'est relayé à tour de rôle avec Drago. J'ai réussi à dormir en tout et pour 2heures. C'est vraiment pas beaucoup et en plus on s'était couché tard. Je ne me souviens plus, est-ce que j'ai fait tous mes devoirs?  
  
Je me relève vite dans mon lit. Je suis en train de chercher. Devoir de métamorphose? C'est bon, devoir de potion? Pas de doute, je l'ai fait. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir. Enchantement? Rien pour aujourd'hui. On est lundi? Je sais même plus. Oui, hier on était dimanche, donc aujourd'hui on est lundi.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai le lundi? Deux heures de potions en premier. Beurk! Pourquoi ils nous l'ont collé après le week-end? Ca ne donne pas du tout envie de se lever. Après j'ai un trou. Au moins, il y'a ça. Après déjeuner et pour l'après-midi, je verrais ça plus tard. Je vois une main qui s'agite devant moi.  
  
-Harry? Ca va?  
  
-Hum oui! Pourquoi?  
  
-Tu m'avais l'air perdu.  
  
-A vrai dire, je l'étais.  
  
Drago me regarde soucieux mais je le rassure en souriant.  
  
-J'ai fait prendre un bain à Mathieu.  
  
-Ah? Qu'elle heure il est?  
  
-Sept heures et demie.  
  
-Sept heures et demie?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Je me suis réveillé trop tôt mais peu importe, je ne vais pas me rendormir maintenant. C'est trop tard et pour le peu que j'ai dormi cette nuit, ça ne va pas changer grand chose de toute manière. Je lève les yeux sur Drago. Il est aussi fatigué que moi si ce n'est plus. Il a des cernes sous les yeux.  
  
-Tu es réveillé depuis quand? Demandais-je.  
  
-Je ne me suis pas recouché.  
  
-Comment ça? Tu veux dire que tu ne t'es pas rendormi depuis 5heures de matin?  
  
-Oui, c'est exact.  
  
Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est si fatigué. Je sors de mon lit et vais directement vers le berceau. Je me penche au-dessus et regarde Mathieu. Il est tellement mignon. Drago l'a changé. Il porte une petite salopette bleue avec un t-shirt blanc en dessous et Drago lui a mis des petites chaussettes blanche. Il me regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il est très éveillé pour son âge. Mais au fait quel âge il a? Enfin, combien de mois il a?  
  
-Drago?  
  
-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Tu crois qu'il a quel âge?  
  
Il s'approche de moi puis le regarde. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis me répond enfin.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Pas plus de 6mois en tout cas.  
  
Hum! Ouais! Sûrement. Je tourne ma tête vers Drago et constate qu'il est déjà habillé alors que moi, je suis encore en pyjama. Je devrais peut-être me décider à aller prendre une douche. Je suis sur que ça me réveillera.  
  
-Je vais prendre une douche.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Je prends des affaires dans mon armoire et entre dans la salle de bains. J'ai comme l'impression que la journée va être très longue surtout quand on commence avec potion. Heureusement, on aura pas à s'occuper de Mathieu même si ça me pince le c?ur de le laisser. Je m'attache vraiment à ce gamin et je crois vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée. N'empêche que j'aimerais vraiment savoir à qui il appartient. Je me regarde dans la glace. Ca me fait bizarre tout ça. Mathieu me fait un peu penser à Drago mais c'est impossible. Je me demande comment il était quand il était bébé. Un petit ange.  
  
Enlève-toi ça de la tête Harry. Quoique je pourrais toujours lui demander de me montrer des photos. Je suis sur qu'il était mignon étant petit. Je me déshabille, entre dans la douche et ouvre le robinet. Ca fait du bien une bonne douche. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habille puis sors de la salle de bains. Je cherche Drago du regard mais il n'est pas dans la chambre. Je sors de la pièce et vais dans le salon. Je regarde partout dans la pièce. Drago est en train de faire un biberon.  
  
-Ca y'est? Me dit-il.  
  
-Oui. Ca fait du bien de prendre une douche.  
  
Je m'approche du landau resté au milieu du salon. Le petit est dedans et bien réveillé. Je le prends dans mes bras. C'est incroyable ce qu'il est léger. Il me regarde de ses petits yeux. Je le sens qui attrape ma chemise avec ses doigts et tout en faisant ça pousse un gazouillis de contentement. Je vais m'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en attendant Drago.  
  
-Ca fait combien de temps que tu lui as donné un biberon? Demandais-je.  
  
-Je lui ai donné, il y a une heure environ.  
  
-Une heure? Ce n'est pas beaucoup. Pourquoi tu en refais un?  
  
-Je le prépare juste. Je ne vais pas lui donner tout de suite et puis notre premier cour est potion. Nous devons le laisser à Mme Pomfresh.  
  
-Justement, elle pourrait lui préparer.  
  
Drago vient vers moi et se poste en face. Il a l'air parfaitement sérieux.  
  
-Harry, c'est à nous de nous en occuper pas à l'infirmière. Je préfère que ce soit moi ou toi qui s'en occupe.  
  
Je le regarde. Il est toujours sérieux. Puis il me fait un sourire. Je crois vraiment qu'il prend ça trop à c?ur. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour lui. J'y ai déjà pensé et je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée de s'attacher à lui. Je sens Mathieu bougé légèrement. Je viens seulement de m'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi contre moi. Je regarde Drago mais j'essais d'être sérieux.  
  
-Tu sais Drago, tu ne devrais vraiment pas t'y attacher autant.  
  
Il bouge et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'inquiète un peu. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça. A croire que je suis bon qu'à le blesser.  
  
-Je sais, me dit-il. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'y attacher mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai envie de le protéger.  
  
-C'est normal de vouloir le protéger.  
  
-Oui mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça. Je sais pas en fait. Tu dois avoir raison, dit-il en se levant. Je ne devrais pas trop m'y attacher mais c'est vraiment dur.  
  
-Je sais, c'est pareil pour moi. Ecoute pour l'instant n'y pense pas. Je ne veux pas te voir triste. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils retrouveront ses parents tout de suite.  
  
-Oui. Bon, nous devrions y aller. Le petit déjeuner c'est sacré.  
  
Il s'est tourné au même moment et m'a fait un grand sourire mais je sais que le c?ur n'y était pas. Je me demande vraiment quand il a changé autant. Je ne le reconnais vraiment pas. Je me lève et mets le petit dans son landau. Je sens que la journée va être très longue. Je baille un bon coup et suis Drago qui est déjà ouvert la porte. Nous voilà partit pour notre première journée à trois, si je puis dire.  
  
A suivre  
  
Je sais que c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration pour la suite. Qu'elle idée de finir un chapitre sur une dispute. C'est plus difficile qu'autre chose pour recommencer. Enfin bref! J'espère que vous avez aimé? J'essaierais de mettre moins de temps.  
  
Bon reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^_____^ 


	4. Un cour quelque peu inhabituel

Un invité inattendu  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP+DM  
  
Avertissement: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je préviens ce qui lise cette histoire que ça parle de relation entre homme, alors, si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS),lime (vraiment très léger)POV de Harry, OOC de Drago et Harry, gagatisation de tous les personnages.  
  
Disclamer: Y sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKR. Par contre, le petit bout de chou qui se nomme Mathieu, il est rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche à moins qu'on me le demande.  
  
Genre: Les personnages deviennent gagas devant un enfant. Des surprises et pleins d'autres choses.  
  
Petit mot:*se met à genoux et fait des yeux larmoyant* Je vous demande pardon pour le retard de cette fic, surtout qu'elle est commencée depuis longtemps mais c'est vrai que je n'aime pas faire du recopiage. C'est long mais je l'ai fait quand même. En plus, j'ai eu tellement de retour pour cette fic, que je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je la fasse.  
  
Je voulais vous envoyer cette fic avant mais ffnet ne marchait pas bien et je n'étais pas là, vendredi et samedi. Encore une fois, je suis désolé.  
  
Alors, je vous remercie pour toutes ces reviews gentilles qui me font plaisir. 72 reviews pour 3 chapitres, je suis trop contente. Je vous remercie tous d'apprécier cette fic. ^_________^  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Karotte: Z'aime beaucoup Drago quand il joue les pères models et Harry en débutant. Je suis contente que tu aimes comment je traite les sentiments des personnages. Je te remercie d'avoir lu mes autres fics. Tu vois que je n'ai pas arrêté cette fic, c'est juste que l'inspiration, le temps et l'envie n'ont pas joué en ma faveur pour cette fic et pourtant, je l'adore. Merci pour ta review.  
  
La magicienne d'oz: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ma fic. C'est vrai que cette fic n'est pas comme les autres. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'inspiration par quelque chose pour cette fic, j'ai juste pensé que c'était une bonne idée de voir Harry et Drago s'occuper d'un bébé. Je trouvai que ça aurait put être attendrissant. Je te remercie de m'avoir reviewer.  
  
Mionne11: Contente que tu ais aimé ma fic et merci.  
  
Sandra: Vala la suite et merci.  
  
Célina: Si t'es à court de mots, je peux pas vraiment t'aider. J'espère juste que tu vas aimer et je te remercie.  
  
Lilabeth: Vala suite et toutes mes excuses pour le retard. Merci pour ta review.  
  
ZOID: Je sais pas trop s'il y aura de l'action. J'ai rien vraiment prévu pour cette fic. Je me consacre surtout à "Ennui" et "Confession". Merci pour la review.  
  
Mangafana: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite autant que les chapitres précédant. Dans celui là, on va dire qu'il y a un peu plus d'humour. Je te remercie pour la review.  
  
Rowena: Tant mieux que tu aimes ma fic. Ca me fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.  
  
Sibla Jackson7: Contente que tu ais trouvé ça génial. Merci pour la review et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Lululle: Tu vois, je continue. Avec du mal mais je continue et je te remercie.  
  
Saael': Vi vi, elle est toute mimi ma chtite cousine. C'est elle qui me donne de l'inspiration en fait. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite qui est enfin arrivée et je te remercie de me laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir.  
  
Stupid Axololt: Bah vala la suite et je te remercie. Pour le message à M.A.T, je pense qu'il l'a reçu depuis longtemps.  
  
Micloun: J'ai pas de photo de Drago quand il était petit mais tu peux toujours lui demander de t'en montrer une mais ce n'est pas sur qu'il le fasse. Nan! J'en ai jamais marre de recevoir tes reviews. J'adore au contraire. Tu sais, j'ai une imagination débordante, je pense que je pourrais toutes les situations les plus inconcevables qu'il puisse y avoir(à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne les trouve à ma place) Je te remercie de me reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que tu en pense.  
  
Mimi: Nan, y'a pas eu de bisous. Tu craque pour le gosse alors que tu n'aimes pas les gosses? Eh bien! Je ne pensais pas que ma fic pourrait faire ce genre d'effet. Oh! C'est pas très grave si tu n'aimes pas le prénom, je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Je te remercie pour ta review.  
  
M.A.T: Oui oui, leur forme est revenu. Je crois que tu sais ce qui va se passer dans cette fic. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite comme tu as aimé le reste.  
  
Cora: Tu vois, je fais un miracle. J'ai enfin fait la suite de cette fic comme je te l'avais dit. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite et je te remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup.  
  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^______^  
  
Partie4: Un cour quelque peu inhabituel  
  
Nous allons donc, Drago, le bébé et moi dans la grande salle. Mathieu dort toujours contre moi. J'ai pas vraiment eu le courage de le remettre dans son landau de peur qu'il ne se réveille. V'est étrange mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le sentir près de moi. Drago pousse le landau tout en étant en tête. Nous arrivons à la grande salle et comme la veille, les élèves se retournent sur notre passage. A croire qu'ils ont eu un rêve collectif et qu'ils n'ont pas cru que c'était réel.  
  
-Tu veux que je le prenne? Me demande Drago.  
  
-Non, ça va, j'ai pas très faim de toute façon.  
  
-Comme tu veux.  
  
-Et puis, je peux le mettre dans le landau.  
  
-Ok!  
  
Drago se dirige vers la table des Serpentards. J'étais presque tenté de lui demander de manger avec moi mais je ne voulais pas gêner les autres Gryffondors. La situation est déjà assez délicate comme ça pour que je n'en rajoute pas. Je mets Mathieu dans le landau que Drago m'a laissé et j'avance vers ma place. Je m'assois à côté de Ron et en face d'Hermione.  
  
-Salut Harry! Bien dormi? Me demande mon meilleur ami.  
  
Je fais une grimace en pensant à la nuit que je viens de passer. Je ne qualifierais pas vraiment ça d'une merveilleuse nuit.  
  
-Salut! Bof! Le petit n'a pas arrêté de nous réveiller mais tu vas me dire, c'est un peu normal.  
  
Ron pose une main sur mon épaule et Hermione me regarde avec compassion et un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Mon pauvre, dit Ron. En plus, on commence par potion, ce matin. Vous allez faire comment avec le bébé?  
  
-On doit le laisser à Mme Pomfresh durant ce cour, mais seulement ce cour. Sinon, on l'aura pour les autres.  
  
-J'ai vu qu'ils ont changé nos emplois du temps, c'est à cause de ça n'est- ce pas?  
  
-Oui, c'est à cause de ça Hermione.  
  
Tout ces changements à cause de l'arrivée d'un bébé. Ca fait beaucoup en même temps. Mais bon, je dois dire que ça vaut le coup. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais j'aime bien jouer les papas et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul. Drago est encore plus ravi que moi. J'essais de manger un peu, ce qui est mission impossible étant donnée que la nourriture ne me dis rien. Je me lève peu de temps après en ayant mangé en tout est pour tout un toast avec de la confiture. Je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand chose que je reste là, de plus, il faut que j'emmène Mathieu à l'infirmière.  
  
Je regarde l'intérieur du landau. Le petit ange dort. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort. Je sors de la grande salle et me dirige vers l'infirmerie. J'ai laissé Drago manger. Il en a déjà beaucoup fait, il a le droit d'être un peu avec ses amis et se reposer. Qui aurait cru que je puisse m'inquiéter pour lui? Personne. Et pourtant c'est ce que je fais et ça ne me déplait pas le moins du monde. Je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais ça me fait un peu peur.  
  
De plus avec tout ce qui se passe, ça fait vraiment beaucoup de chose à gérer en même temps je ne sais même pas si j'aime les hommes. Mais je ne pense qu'il y a que lui et qu'il n'y aura certainement que lui à l'avenir. La perspective d'être amoureux de lui est plus qu'effrayante étant donné la relation que l'on entretenait avant.  
  
J'arrive à l'infirmerie. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'ai faille passer devant sans m'arrêter. J'entre à l'intérieur. Mme Pomfresh vient vers moi, l'air soucieuse. Quelque chose me dit que tout ne va pas aller comme prévu. Ca y'est, les ennuis commencent, je le sens.  
  
-M.Potter. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne peux pas garder le bébé.  
  
Je me doutais que ça allait être ça.  
  
-Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Il faut que je parte quelques heures à Ste Mangouste. Ils m'ont demandé de venir d'urgence. Donc, je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi.  
  
-Mais, je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi en cour de potion, ça peut être dangereux. Vous savez à quel point Neville peut être dangereux durant ce cour.  
  
-Je sais M. Potter, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de vous faire préparer une potion qui ne peut pas faire courir de risque à l'enfant et facile à préparer.  
  
-Je vous remercie.  
  
-Je suis désolé M.Potter, je ne peux pas faire autrement.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave, madame. Merci quand même.  
  
Je sors de l'infirmerie. J'aurais dut me douter que ça ne se passerait pas comme dans un conte de fée. Bon! Potion. Ca va être quelque chose. Je connais un professeur qui ne va pas être ravi de ça. Quoique ça puisse être amusant. Je crois que Rogue a pensé qu'il échapperait à ça mais manque de chance, ce n'est pas le cas. Une chose de bien, je suis sur que la potion ne sera pas trop difficile. Ca a du bon parfois, les imprévus. Je me dirige donc vers les cachots. Je pourrais dire, ce n'est pas vraiment la place d'un enfant. C'est vraiment lugubre comme endroit. Je suis devant la porte et je vois arriver de loin Drago. Il vient vers moi.  
  
-Harry, tu ne l'as pas emmené à l'infirmerie?  
  
-Mme Pomfresh doit aller à Ste mangouste et elle ne peut pas le garder.  
  
-Mais on ne peut pas le garder avec nous.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas tout est prévu pour que ce ne soit pas dangereux.  
  
-Tu es sur?  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Rogue quand il va nous voir arriver. Même s'il est au courant, je suis sur qu'il va être encore de plus mauvaise humeur.  
  
Je ris en pensant à ça et Drago me suit dans mon fou rire. Je vois que Mathieu s'est réveillé. Il nous fait un beau sourire radieux. Drago le prend dans ses bras et le regarde dans les yeux. Y'a pas à dire, je craque littéralement devant ce cliché. Hermione et Ron arrivent vers nous et je leur explique la situation. Ron est parti dans un fou rire sans fin et Hermione sourit.  
  
Nous entrons dans la salle de classe. Rogue est déjà là. Il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Il faut dire que savoir que son cour est chamboulé à cause d'un bébé qui ne marche même pas encore, ne doit pas l'enchanter. Je m'installe au premier rang avec Drago, bien loin de Neville qui se trouve qu fond de la classe.  
  
-Bien, nous avons un changement de programme à cause d'un. . .imprévu. Nous n'allons donc pas faire ce qui était prévu.  
  
Rogue nous regarde tout en disant ça. Je suis sur qu'il croit que c'est de notre faute. Il reprend, puis il nous explique la potion que nous devons faire. [1] C'est vrai qu'elle me semble assez simple par rapport aux autres. Je suis sur que Drago va la faire en moins de temps qu'il n'en faille pour le dire. Il a toujours été doué pour les potions, contrairement à moi. Je regarde le landau. Drago avait remis Mathieu dedans. Je retourne à ma potion mais notre cher petit chérubin se mets à pleurer. Drago se lève pour le prendre.  
  
-Il a faim, me dit-il.  
  
-Comment on va faire pour chauffer le biberon?  
  
-Aucune idée.  
  
Rogue s'est rapproché de nous.  
  
-Laissez, M.Malfoy, je m'en occupe.  
  
Je dois rêver et j'ai du mal entendre. J'ai bien entendu Rogue nous dire qu'il allait s'occuper du bébé? Oui, c'est bien ça.  
  
-Donnez-moi le biberon, je vais aller le faire chauffer. Pendant ce temps ce temps, essayez de le calmer, il dérange vos camarades.  
  
-Bien professeur.  
  
Je ne peux pas le croire. J'en reste complètement bouche-bée. Je vois mal le professeur Rogue s'occuper d'un enfant. C'est tout bonnement inconcevable. Rogue disparaît avec le biberon. Tout ce que j'entends son les pleure de Mathieu. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que tout le monde est choqué par l'attitude de notre professeur de potion. Je porte mon regard sur celui de Drago et il ne semble pas réagir, tenant toujours le bébé mais semblant n'en avoir pas conscience.  
  
-Heu. . .Drago?  
  
Il tourne la tête vers moi, mais ne réagit pas tout de suite puis me sourit. Je le vois qui berce Mathieu en essayant de la calmer. Quelques instants plus tard Rogue revient et se dirige vers nous. Il regarde les autres élèves et fronce les sourcils.  
  
-Vous attendez quoi pour faire vos potions? Dit-il. Elles vont brûler si vous ne vous en occupez pas.  
  
Tout le monde retourne à son chaudron tout en jetant des regards à notre professeur qui se trouve près de nous. Je le regarde.  
  
-Potter, surveillez votre potion. Ca commence à sentir le brûler.  
  
-Oui professeur.  
  
-Drago, donnez-moi l'enfant, je vais lui donner. Vous devez travailler.  
  
Il sourit tout en disant cela. Je rêve. Rogue donner un biberon un enfant. Mais on est tombé en pleins dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi? Drago lui donne délicatement l'enfant et Rogue le prend comme s'il avait ça toute sa vie. Je vois l'ébauche d'un sourire sur son visage et là je me dis que je vais sûrement succomber à une mort horrible pour que l'on me montre une telle vision.  
  
Le professeur de potion va à son bureau et s'assoit sur sa chaise. Je regarde Drago et il est toujours aussi surpris. Je crois que personne ne va se remettre de ce cour de potion et surtout pas moi. Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur le professeur de potion. Je le vois qui porte le biberon, à la bouche de l'enfant. J'ai l'impression que notre professeur s'attendrit. En tout cas les pleures ont cessé.  
  
-M.Potter, faites attention à votre potion. Elle est en train de brûler.  
  
Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce qu'il me dit puis regarde mon chaudron qui fume. Oh bon sang! Mais ça brûle. Sans attendre, j'arrête le feu. Ma potion est ratée. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai raté une potion si simple. Je jette un regard à Drago et je le vois sur le point de rire.  
  
-Ce n'est pas drôle Malfoy.  
  
Il fait la moue en entendant son nom et je ne peux que sourire face à cette attitude. Il est vraiment mignon avec cette expression sur le visage. Je reporte mon regard sur Rogue qui lui regarde notre petit bout de chou. Rogue sourit. Je crois qu'il est complètement gaga. Qui aurait put le croire? Il couve Mathieu du regard. Je me demande si on pourrait lui demander de s'en occuper? Je pense que vu le regard qu'il a, il en serait peut-être ravi. N'empêche, Rogue attendrit par un enfant. J'aurais tout vu mais ça change du professeur froid et distant que nous connaissons.  
  
A suivre  
  
[1] Pas envie de chercher quelle potion, ils vont faire, ça n'a pas d'intérêt.  
  
Je sais que c'est plus court que les 3 autres chapitres mais je voulais juste mettre ce cour. Je pense que c'est assez pour ce chapitre. Alors vous l'aimez mon Rogue en papa poule? Moi je l'adore. Ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais. Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	5. Métamorphose et révélation

**Un invité inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je préviens ceux qui lisent cette histoire que ça parle de relations entre hommes, alors, si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS),lime (vraiment très léger)POV de Harry, OOC de Drago et Harry, gagatisation de tous les personnages.

Disclamer: Y sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKR. Par contre, le petit bout de chou qui se nomme Mathieu, il est rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche à moins qu'on me le demande.

Genre: Les personnages deviennent gagas devant un enfant. Des surprises et plein d'autres choses.

Petit mot: Je crois que des excuses seraient les bienvenues. Pardon pour le retard. Au moins, j'ai quand même mis moins longtemps que la dernière fois. Décidément voir ma petite cousine me fait un drôle d'effet, vous pouvez être à peu près sûrs que ça me donne des idées pour cette fic.

Me suis pris une claque dans la figure. Les premiers chapitres, j'avais 20 reviews environ et maintenant j'en ai plus que 10. Mais je vous remercie quand même pour vos encouragements, 10 je trouve que c'est bien aussi. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite. ^^

Réponses aux reviews:

Stephcie: Voilà la suite et je te remercie.

Pounska: La suite est là. Merci pour la review.

Piok: La suite n'est pas arrivée hyper vite mais elle est faite quand même. Merci pour ta review.

Shiefa Li: j'ai bien aimé aussi l'idée que Rogue et Drago puissent être des papas poules. J'ai trouvé l'idée mignonne. Y'a pas de suite du cours mais y'a quand même une suite et elle est plus bas. Merci à toi.

Alfa: Moi aussi, j'aime voir Drago comme ça et dans ce chapitre, on voit encore plus à quel point il l'est.

Lalou: Je suis contente de l'effet que mon dernier chapitre a eu sur toi. C'est tout à fait ce que j'attendais. Je te remercie et voilà la suite.

Mangafana: Vivi tu as raison Rogue est mignon en papa gato. Je trouve que ça lui va bien comme rôle. Sinon pour ce qui est de la relation Harry/Drago, ça elle s'améliore bien. Merci et voilà la suite.

Celine S: Voilà la suite et merci.

Lululle: Bah oui! On voit tout. Un Rogue attendri par un bébé, ça existe. J'ai encore un peu traîné mais voilà enfin la suite. Merci pour ta review.

Yami: Ma petite Yami-chan. Toujours là pour m'encourager. Merci, merci, merci. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^______^

Partie5: Métamorphose et révélation

Après ce que j'ai vu hier, j'avoue que je suis totalement choqué. Rogue en père model? Je ne croyais pas ça possible. Il s'est occupé du bébé comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Serais-je le seul homme sur cette Terre qui ne puisse pas s'occuper correctement d'un enfant? Pour le moment, je suis dans notre appartement. Drago est en train de donner le biberon à Mathieu. C'est incroyable ce qu'ils peuvent être attendrissants tous les deux. Je souris, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Drago a l'air tellement paisible avec lui. C'est plutôt incroyable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Harry? Me demande t-il.

Je sors de ma contemplation de ces deux créatures merveilleuses et m'empresse de répondre au plus âgé des deux.

-Vous deux. C'est vous deux qui me faites sourire.

-Heu. . .Merci, dit-il gêné.

J'émets un petit rire. Attendrissant c'est bien le mot. Le Serpentard retire le biberon et met le bébé contre sa poitrine. Il le sert contre lui tout en lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des mots que je ne peux pas comprendre. Je me lève et m'assois près de Drago dans le canapé. Je pose ma tête à l'opposé du corps du bébé.

-Besoin de tendresse Harry? Demande Drago amusé.

-Vi!!! Hier j'ai trouvé Rogue vraiment bizarre. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il puisse s'occuper d'un enfant.

-Moi aussi. Il gagatise comme tout le reste de l'école.

-Hum!! Je suis bien avec vous deux. C'est bien la première fois que je me sens aussi bien. J'ai l'impression d'être normal.

Drago met un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire un peu plus vers lui tandis que de l'autre il tient Mathieu endormi contre la poitrine de son père adoptif.

-Moi aussi, je suis bien avec vous deux. Je comprends ce que tu ressens Harry. S'occuper de cet enfant nous montre une autre perspective enfin pour moi elle me montre que c'est important de préserver la vie.

-J'aime beaucoup ta vision des choses.

-Harry, tu sais qu'on a cours?

-Je sais mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'ai envie de rester dans tes bras, je suis bien.

-T'es pas le seul à penser ça.

Drago émet un petit rire. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont il montre ses sentiments depuis que nous "vivons" ensemble et surtout depuis qu'il s'occupe de ce petit ange blond. Il retire son bras de mes épaules et se lève me faisant tomber la tête, droite dans le canapé. C'est pas sympa ça. Je me relève et regarde mes deux petits blonds. J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Je me lève à mon tour et prends les livres de Drago et les miens. On commence par Métamorphose. J'avoue qu'hier les cours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Surtout pendant le cour d'Hagrid. Il a montré encore une de ses créatures au bébé et ça à fait peur à l'enfant. Il faut dire qu'une créature mi-grenouille, mi-cafard, c'est assez ragoûtant. Je ne me souviens même plus de leurs noms et c'est pas plus mal. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'a pas eu l'air de plaire à Mathieu.

Drago a regardé la scène d'un mauvais œil mais il s'est calmé quand il m'a vu essayer de calmer le bébé. Il faut dire que je m'y prends très mal dans ces situations. Je suis un vrai empoté, je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Pourquoi ils fournissent pas le mode d'emploi avec? Quoiqu'il en soit, Drago est venu à mon secours une fois de plus à mon grand désespoir. Comment fait-il pour savoir exactement comment le calmer? On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie.

Je suis dégoûté de la facilité qu'il a à s'en occuper. Pour couper à tout ça, nous allons encore devoir passer une journée avec notre invité dont la présence est encore indéfini pour l'heure. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire d'ailleurs. J'aime bien voir la façon dont Drago s'occupe de cet enfant.

Nous sortons de notre appartement et allons à notre cours. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté où j'étais et j'aurais câliné Drago et le bébé. Quand est-ce que je suis devenu accro à ces deux personnes?

-Ca va Harry? Me demande Drago. Tu as l'air songeur.

-Oui oui, ça va.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, dis-je en souriant.

Nous arrivons en cours de Métamorphose. Je dirais que McGonagall n'a pas l'air ravie que nous venions avec le bébé mais il faut dire que nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Pour le reste de la classe, ça n'a plus l'air de les déranger. Les filles gloussent toujours autant en nous voyant et même les garçons sourient quand ils voient le bébé. Mais où est-ce qu'on est tombés? J'ai même vu un Serpentard avec un air complètement béat sur le visage. Je suis en train de me demander de plus en plus si ce bébé n'aurait pas un pouvoir sur les gens qui l'approchent?

-Bien, dit McGonagall, nous allons commencer. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer un animal en balai.

Transformer un animal en balai? Bah, ça peut toujours servir. Le professeur de Métamorphose nous montre comment faire et nous demande de faire de même. Je me tourne vers Drago et m'aperçois que Mathieu est sur ses genoux et que lui commence la métamorphose.

-Tu pourrais peut-être le mettre dans la poussette Drago! Lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi? Il peut regarder. Il faut bien qu'il apprenne. Et puis regarde comme il est heureux.

Drago me sourit. Un sourire radieux que je ne lui avais jamais vu sur le visage. Je regarde le bébé. Il a le même sourire. Incroyable mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le même. Je souris une fois de plus. Que dire face à cette vue? Rien. C'est impossible de dire quelque chose quand on a une vue pareille.

-Très bien comme tu veux.

-M.Malfoy, vos genoux ne sont pas la place d'un enfant pendant un cours, Dit sévèrement McGonagall.

-Je ne crois pas que vous devriez insister Madame, je ne crois pas que Drago changera d'avis et puis, il a réussi sa métamorphose.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Par contre, monsieur Potter, vous pourriez peut-être commencer? Tous vos camarades ont presque terminé. Au fait, Dumbledore veut vous voir tous les deux après le cours.

-Très bien Madame, répondis-je.

Je regarde le professeur aller derrière nous pour aider les autres et je retourne à ma métamorphose quand je m'aperçois que mon animal s'est changé.

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible, je n'y ai pas touché.

-De quoi tu parles? Demande Drago.

-Mon hibou, il est transformé.

-C'est normal Harry, c'était le travail d'aujourd'hui.

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ai changé.

-Tu l'as peut-être fait inconsciemment.

-J'étais en train de parler avec McGonagall, je ne pense pas que je puisse faire autant de choses à la fois.

Drago soulève le bébé, lui faisant mettre les pieds sur ses genoux. Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Dis-moi Drago, tu as toujours gardé un œil sur Mathieu?

-Pratiquement oui. Tu ne crois pas que ce soit lui? Harry, c'est impossible. Ce n'est qu'un bébé. Tu n'as sûrement pas fait attention que tu l'avais transformé, c'est tout.

-Drago, ce n'est pas si impossible. J'ai déjà fait des trucs bizarres quand j'étais petit.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Je ne réponds pas. Il a peut-être raison après tout. Je n'ai pas dû faire attention mais ça m'intrigue. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'oublier ça ou ne pas m'apercevoir de ce que je fais. Je regarde autour de moi. Ca ne peut pas être une personne de la classe. Bon, tant pis!

-Au fait, Dumbledore veut nous voir après le cours, dis-je.

-On a cours de Divination après.

-Je vais te dire, ce n'est pas plus mal que l'on loupe ce cours. Si ça se trouve, Trelawney serait capable de me dire que je vais me faire tuer par le bébé ou de toute façon me prédire une mort horrible même en sachant que Voldemort n'existe plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry, on aurait pu tous croire que tu allais mourir. Mais tu es plus costaud. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Il y a quelque temps, tu n'aurais pas dit «heureusement» mais malheureusement, plutôt.

-Ca c'est ce que tu crois.

Comment dois-je prendre ce qu'il vient de me dire? Ca sous-entendrait qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ça. Je ne crois pas que je vais aller chercher plus loin. L'esprit de Drago est trop compliqué pour moi. Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Le cours se termine enfin à mon plus grand bonheur. Drago n'a pas remis le petit dans la poussette. Au lieu de ça, il le tient dans ses bras. Il le soulève et le bébé rigole. C'est toujours un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres que je sors de la salle de classe. Une chose me vient quasiment à chaque fois que je vois ce genre de scène devant moi.

Comment Drago fera quand on aura retrouvé ses parents ou même pire qu'on soit obligés de le laisser à l'orphelinat parce qu'on ne les a pas retrouvés. Car, il est certain que nous ne pourrons pas le garder indéfiniment avec nous. Pour ma part, ce ne serait pas une grande gêne mais les adultes n'autoriseront jamais deux adolescents, qui plus est, deux hommes à adopter un enfant.

Nous allons dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas contre au contraire. Ne pas avoir Trelawney est un grand soulagement pour moi. Ce que j'appréhende c'est ce que va dire le directeur. Les recherches ont peut-être porté leurs fruits. Drago est calme à mes côtés. Il sert Mathieu comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est avec une énorme tension que nous arrivons dans le bureau de Dumbledore, McGonagall nous ayant donné le mot de passe. Le directeur est assis en face de nous et nous sourit. Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter ce sourire.

-Ne soyez pas si crispé, jeunes gens.

-On s'attend à tout, répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

-Je sais très bien l'attachement que vous avez pour cet enfant. Si vous voulez savoir pour le moment nous n'avons pas retrouvé ses parents et pour plus d'aide, il va nous falloir son sang. Ca peut nous aider.

-Son sang? Crie presque Drago.

-Du calme, Monsieur Malfoy. Ca ne lui fera pas de mal. Vous allez aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle fera le nécessaire. Bien sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais une dernière chose. Cet enfant a des parents et dans le cas contraire, vous comprenez bien que nous ne pourrons pas le garder indéfiniment dans l'école. Ca va finir par se savoir.

-Bien Monsieur, répondis-je.

Drago ne dit rien et s'en va, tenant toujours le bébé dans ses  bras. J'ai vu la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je le savais qu'il s'y attacherait. Je m'apprête à partir quand Dumbledore me rappelle.

-Harry, j'ai bien vu votre attachement. Je sais que ce sera dur mais tu comprends que je ne peux faire autrement.

-Je sais, Monsieur.

Je sors sans plus un mot. Drago m'a attendu dehors. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Drago regarde le bébé en souriant tristement. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que j'étais là.

-Drago?

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit?

-Rien. Viens, on va voir Pomfresh.

Je m'approche de lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres pour l'encourager.

-Je sais que c'est dur. Ca l'est pour moi aussi mais nous devons le faire.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas le garder? Supplie presque le Serpentard. Il pourrait être à nous.

-A nous?

-Oui, bien sûr. Toi et moi Harry. Tu sais que je t'aime. Et je tiens aussi à cet enfant. Je me suis lié à vous deux. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Drago part me laissant là. Je suis abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je sais que moi aussi, je ressens la même chose. Mais alors qu'est-ce que j'attends pour lui prouver? J'ai trop peur. Je suis un lâche mais il faut pourtant que je les rattrape. Dans un mouvement, je me mets à marcher, puis à courir. Je rattrape sans peine Drago. Nous sommes devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je vois qu'il n'ose pas entrer.

-Tu as raison, me dit-il. Il faut le faire. Je n'en ai pas envie mais je ne dois pas être égoïste. C'est lui seul qui compte.

Je ne réponds rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Le Serpentard entre dans l'infirmerie, droit et fier comme il en a l'habitude mais je vois bien dans ses yeux la grande tristesse qu'il essaie de camoufler. Seulement cette fois, il a du mal. Mme Pomfresh s'approche de nous.

-Vous voilà. Bien, confiez-moi l'enfant.

Drago obéit à contre-cœur. L'infirmière commence à faire les prélèvements. Je m'avance, étant resté jusque-là en retrait, vers Drago et lui prends la main. Il me la serre durement mais ce n'est pas important. J'ai autant besoin que lui de le sentir près de moi. L'infirmière s'approche de nous et met Mathieu dans les bras de Drago.

-Ca va prendre longtemps pour savoir? Demandais-je.

-Non, quelques secondes.

-Quelques secondes? Demandais-je incrédule.

-Monsieur Potter, nous ne sommes pas chez les Moldus ici, nous avons des moyens plus rapides que les leurs. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais bien effectuer le sort.

Je ne dis plus un mot. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si rapide. Dans quelques secondes nous allons savoir qui sont les parents du bébé. Mme Pomfresh prononce un sort. Elle se met juste devant avant que nous n'ayons pu voir ce qui se passait. Le suspense me tord l'estomac. Drago est en train de me broyer la main. Je la vois qui recommence son sort. Elle n'est pas sûre?

-Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je.

-C'est impossible, j'ai dû faire une erreur, murmure-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour nous.

Elle recommence son sort une troisième fois et ne semble toujours pas satisfaite du résultat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin? Je regarde Drago qui montre de l'anxiété et de l'appréhension sur son visage. Je me demande s'il ne va pas commencer à s'énerver. Je caresse sa main pour essayer de le calmer.

-Que se passe t-il? Demande Drago, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Ce qu'il se passe, Monsieur Malfoy, n'est jamais arrivé encore jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cet enfant est le vôtre, à monsieur Potter et à vous.

-HEIN????? 

A suivre 

Vala la partie 5 est finie. C'est un peu bizarre pour le moment mais les explications seront pour le prochain chapitre qui sera certainement le dernier. Bah oui! J'ai jamais dit que cette fic serait longue. Et puis, pour les fics longues, j'ai déjà «Ennui» et «Confessions».

Alors comment vous avez trouvé? Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^_______^


	6. Explications

**Un invité inattendu**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP+DM

Avertissement: Shonen Ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je préviens ceux qui lisent cette histoire que ça parle de relations entre hommes, alors, si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS),lime (vraiment très léger)POV de Harry, OOC de Drago et Harry, gagatisation de tous les personnages.

Disclamer: Y sont toujours pas à moi mais à JKR. Par contre, le petit bout de chou qui se nomme Mathieu, il est rien qu'à moi, alors pas touche à moins qu'on me le demande.

Genre: C'est la fin.

Petit mot: Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard. J'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de le faire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Je m'aperçois  que je retrouve souvent les même personnes mais aussi de nouvelles et  j'en suis très contente. Vous méritez tout plein de bisoussssssssssss. 

J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, je suis contente surtout pour si peu de chapitres. Merci tout le monde. ^____________^

Réponses aux reviews:

Zaika: Le voilà le dernier chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Sweetdeath: Tu m'as envoyé ma 100ème review pour cette fic. Je te remercie. Et voilà la suite. ^^

ThTomeWriter: Voilou la suite et merci.

Misslulu: Voilà les explications. Je dois dire que ce n'était pas facile alors, j'ai l'impression que l'explication est un peu bizarre. Merci pour ta review.

Saael': C'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas reviewé le chapitre précédent. Voilà les explications et je te remercie de toujours m'encourager. T'es géniale. ^^

Celine.s: Oui tout le monde s'attend à tout avec cette fic. Voilà la suite et je te remercie pour ta review.

Alfa: Ce qu'ils vont faire? Bah lis et tu verras. ^^ Merci pour la review.

Fany: Contente que tu trouve ça "mignon, touchant et attendrissant", c'est le but. Merci de m'avoir reviewée.

Lunicorne: Vala la suite et merci. ^^

Paradise: Kikoo toi!!!! La suite elle est là. Contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu aimes lire ce que je fais. Merci pour tes encouragements. ^^ Veux bien des pistaches si t'en as toujours.

Clau: Je sais que je mets du temps à mettre mes chapitres mais franchement je n'ai pas que l'écriture dans ma vie. Je ne passe pas mon temps à ça. Et surtout, si ffnet marchait mieux, j'irais plus vite mais ça ne dépend pas de moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement, c'est indépendant de ma volonté. Sinon, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours et je te remercie pour ta review et tes encouragements.

Mionne11: Moi la reine du suspense? J'en sais rien. En tout cas, j'aime en mettre, c'est sûr. Voilà enfin la suite et merci pour ta review.

Coccinelle-rouge13: Contente que tu sois fan de mon histoire. J'en suis ravie. ^^ Vala la suite et merci.

Shiefa Li: Vala les explications. Je te remercie pour ta review.

Jenali: Bah vi, c'est le dernier chapitre. Contente que tu  la trouves originale. ^^ Merci pour ta review.

Lullule: Vala la suite et merci pour tes reviews. ^^

Mangafana: En fin de compte tout le monde savait que Mathieu était leur enfant. Tous les indices étaient là. C'est une idée, le scénario que tu t'es imaginé mais ce n'est pas ça. ^^ Voilà la suite et merci.

Andadrielle: Merci pour tes compliments. C'est très gentil. Voilà la suite. ^^

Yami: Copinamoi. Merci pour tes encouragements. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi? Tiens t'as oublié un "i" à "crucifie". Je t'adore quand même. J'ai l'habitude des menaces. Merci merci merci .^______________________________^

Merci à Baby Dracky pour sa relecture. Merci Miss, tu fais du bon boulot. ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^______^

Partie6: Explications

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cet enfant est le vôtre, à monsieur Potter et à vous.

-HEIN????? 

Mais comment est-ce possible? Mais cet enfant ne peut pas être le nôtre.

-Mais Mme Pomfresh, c'est impossible. Vous savez très bien que deux hommes ensemble ne peuvent avoir un enfant et surtout comment aurions-nous fait.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Mr.Potter. Et je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper.

Drago m'a lâché la main et a pris Mathieu des deux mains, le regardant.

-Je le savais, dit-il.

Je me tourne vers lui et le vois sourire. J'avoue que j'avais des doutes moi aussi mais quand même. Un enfant ne peut pas apparaître comme ça par un simple enchantement. Même si je fais de la magie, c'est impossible de le faire.

-Mais on a jamais. . .et puis, on n'en est même pas au premier stade alors c'est impossible.

-Oui, vous avez raison mais pas complètement.

Je me retourne vers la voix qui vient de parler. Je regarde la porte de l'infirmerie où se tient Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains croisées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là? Demande Drago.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de vous expliquer mais tout d'abord, accompagnez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau et je pense que vous aurez les réponses à vos questions.

Dumbledore part et nous le suivons. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le bébé. Mon enfant, enfin celui de Drago et moi. Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille. Drago serre fort Mathieu contre lui. J'aimerais bien savoir qui va nous expliquer ce qu'il a pu se passer.

Nous arrivons au bureau de Dumbledore après que celui-ci ait donné le mot de passe. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il va encore nous tomber une nouvelle incroyable? Nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans la pièce quand je m'arrête devant la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? Me demande le directeur.

-Heu. . .Non rien.

Dumbledore ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Je m'arrête dès que je vois ce qu'il y a devant nous ou plutôt qui sont devant nous.

-Co. . .comment???? Dis-je avec un très grand étonnement dans la voix.

Je regarde les personnes devant Drago et moi, totalement éberlué.

-Tu devrais fermer la bouche Harry! Dit mon autre moi-même.

Est-ce que je rêve ou non? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. C'est bien moi qui me trouve en face. Enfin, un moi un peu plus âgé tout de même.

-Je comprends ton étonnement, je me souviens très bien de la tête que j'ai faite que je me suis vu.

Il me sourit. Instinctivement, je regarde Drago qui, lui fixe, son double un peu avec méfiance, toujours en serrant le petit dans ses bras.

-Vous venez du futur?

-Je vais vous laisser, intervint le directeur tout en sortant de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres

Je le regarde quitter la pièce tout en attendant ma réponse qui vint peu de temps après.

-Oui, c'est exact, répond Drago senior.

-Pouvons-nous avoir toutes les explications? Demanda mon Drago.

-Certainement mais asseyez-vous, vous serez plus à l'aise.

Nous nous asseyons donc sur les chaises les plus proches. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Très bien, commença mon jumeau, je crois que vous venez d'apprendre depuis peu que cet enfant était le vôtre?

Nous acquiesçons tous les deux.

-Mme Pomfresh n'a pas commis d'erreur. C'est bien le vôtre, enfin ça le sera dans quelques années.

-Vous voulez dire que Mathieu vient du futur? Demandais-je.

-C'est exact, c'est notre fils. Je sais très bien ce que tu te dis Harry, je le sais parce que j'ai déjà vécu cette scène auparavant. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. Maintenant, vous vous demandez sûrement comment il peut nous appartenir, je me trompe?

Oh non, il ne se trompe pas. C'est exactement la question que je voulais poser et Drago aussi d'ailleurs. Je regarde ce dernier. Il n'a pas dit grand mot depuis le début, tout comme son lui plus âgé.

-Oui, c'est exactement la question que je pose, répondis-je.

-Moi aussi, intervint Drago.

-En fait, c'est assez délicat. Cet enfant est né de notre amour commun. Je ne peux pas vous dire exactement comment ça a pu se faire mais ça s'est fait et c'est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé. Tout ce qui est sûr, c'est que la magie y est pour quelque chose.

-Sans aucun doute, dit Drago. Maintenant, je suppose qu'il faut qu'il retourne auprès de vous dans le futur.

Drago est triste, ça se sent dans sa voix. Il regarde le petit ange dans ses bras qui dort. Dans un sens, ce n'est pas une séparation puisque c'est le nôtre.

-Oui, mais dis-toi Drago, dit mon double, que ce n'est pas définitif.

Il lui sourit. C'est vraiment étrange comme situation. Etre là, à nous voir plus vieux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Drago se lève et donne Mathieu à son homologue et revient s'asseoir près de moi.

-Au fait, comment s'appelle t-il? Demandais-je.

-A ton avis? Répondit le Drago plus âgé.

Je crois avoir compris qu'ils ont gardé le même prénom. Ca ne coûtait rien de demander quand même. Mon double reprend la parole.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais nous devons partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien et puis vous avez la preuve devant vous de ce qui se passera dans le futur. Au revoir vous deux.

Dans un éclair, ils partent. Pendant un moment, je reste à fixer l'endroit où ils étaient. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé? Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Drago?

-Hum?

Je me tourne vers lui. Il n'a aucune expression sur le visage. Je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça. Je prends un visage grave et me rapproche de lui. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

-Ca va aller? Demandais-je.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve pourtant on a pas rêvés Harry?

-Non, on n'a pas rêvés.

Je lui souris avec tendresse et lui fait de même. Je le préfère comme ça.

-Je t'aime Drago.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry. Je suis content que tu me l'aies dit.

-Hum, oui. Je sais vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi à présent. Cette expérience nous a appris beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui, c'est ce que je me dis aussi.

-Allez, viens, on va se promener un peu.

Drago acquiesce et nous sortons du bureau de Dumbledore. Nous sortons dehors. Il pleut mais tant pis, nous sortons quand même.

-J'aime la pluie, m'avoue Drago.

-Moi aussi.

Nous nous arrêtons près d'un arbre et nous embrassons tout en enlaçant nos mains. Sa chaleur me réchauffe. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Il a beau nous tomber un déluge sur la tête, nous restons à nous étreindre un long moment sous le ciel pluvieux.

-Nous devrions rentrer, proposais-je. J'ai beau adorer la pluie, je ne tiens pas attraper une pneumonie.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Nous repartons vers le château. Je le serre contre moi tout en l'embrassant furtivement sur la tempe. Nous avançons doucement quand soudain Drago s'arrête.

-Que se passe t-il? Demandais-je.

-J'ai vu quelque chose bouger, là-bas.

Je regarde un peu partout mais ne vois rien bouger. Il a du rêver.

-Je ne vois rien.

-Je t'assure que j'ai vu quelque chose.

Sans que je comprenne, il se dégage de moi et court  près du buisson un peu plus loin devant. Je me demande ce que c'est encore? Je cours après lui et dès qu'il s'est arrêté, je m'arrête moi aussi près de lui. Je regarde un peu partout et vois qu'il n'y a rien.

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien.

-Oui, apparemment. J'ai du rêver.

-Je sais que Mathieu te manque et je me souviens bien comment nous l'avons trouvé mais il est peu probable qu'il revienne. D'ailleurs, je suis en train de me demander comment il a pu arriver ici? Ils ne nous l'ont même pas dit.

-Hum!

-Bon allez viens. Il faut rentrer.

Nous nous retournons et je m'arrête. Mais qui c'est lui? Je vois Drago qui se baisse.

-Tu vois, que je n'avais pas rêvé Harry, dit Drago en souriant.

-Hum, je le vois bien.

Je le regarde attentivement. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir plus de six ans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici et surtout comment est-il arrivé là? Le garçon est vêtu d'un pull vert et d'un pantalon noir. Il est blond aux yeux verts. Ca me rappelle quelque chose.

-Drago, dis-je, il ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un?

-Heu. . .A y réfléchir, je crois qu'oui. Qui es-tu? Demande Drago à l'enfant qui se tient devant nous.

Le garçon sourit.

-Je m'appelle Mathieu Potter-Malfoy.

Drago se relève et me regarde. Je crois qu'il sait ce que je pense. C'est notre enfant qui se tient devant nous.

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est la fin d'un invité inattendu. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, qu'est-ce qui se passe après? Eh bien vous aurez la réponse dans une autre fic qui sera la suite de celle-ci. Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir maintenant car, je voudrais déjà avancer les autres en cours.

Reviews, s'il vous plait? Merci. Nicolina. ^__________^


End file.
